Sunday
by The Missing Princess of Sweden
Summary: Every Sunday, Carmen Javert puts on her fathers brown trousers, a old shirt, a muddied coat and tucks her hair into an old cap. Then she strolls around the streets of Paris as "Jacques", giving all "he"can to beggars "he" passes. Whispers of a revolution are getting louder each day. How long can Carmen's facade stay before revolutionaries threaten to take it down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once again it was Sunday, and once again the young boy known simply as "Jacques" was strolling down the Parisian street, handing out money and food to the beggars.

This "boy" was not who "he" seemed. In fact "he" was a young 17 year old girl named Carmen Javert.

Her father was Inspector Javert: the most notorious police inspector who was most feared in Paris. He had the firmest grip on the law and rarely showed mercy. However, Carmen saw how good her father could be, Javert loved his daughter for than the world. When Carmen was young Javert played with all the time he could before he was called back on duty, He bought her little things that would brighten up her day, and he would all ways kiss her good night . Javert always said how much she was like her mother, Carmen could tell how much he loved her by the way his eyes filled with sadness at the mention of her. Her mother was Spanish (also called Carmen), and would often visit Paris. Javert met Carmen's mother while she was lost on the street, he was so enticed by her exotic beauty: Ebony hair, tanned skin, full lips. He was speechless when she asked him for directions.

That one meeting sparked off a whole love story. Javert sent flowers to the room that she was staying in, as well as love letters. Javert would show her around Paris and take her to cafe`s and restaurants. When Carmen told him that she would soon have to go home, he asked her to marry him in desperation. Two months later, she had to write to her family telling them about how she was now married and living in Paris.

Javert was never more happier when his wife told him that she was pregnant. It was as if he was in heaven. But it soon turned to hell.

His wife had a traumatic birth, nothing could be done. Javert would have fallen into despair if his daughter didn't survive.

Carmen's father then became more harsh in his work. Apart from his daughter, he never smiled at anything or anyone.

Javert also became extremely over protective of his daughter. She was rarely allowed to go out and when she was, a police guard had to escort her, as well as her nanny. Carmen got extremely tired of all of this. She longed to see what lurked behind the garden gate. One day, while walking with her nanny and armed guard, she saw her Father across the street, arresting a small gamine girl. She was about ten, but looked younger because of her malnourished body. Her own father! The kindest man she knows... The girl only did what she did to survive, how could he not show mercy. Carmen was shocked by what she had witnessed, she now thought of her father in a completely different way.

Throughout the same day, her eyes were opened to the poverty of Paris. She was shocked at the amount of starvation in a rich city, the amount of homelessness, most of all, the amount of mercilessness there was, how could people just walk pass without a second glance while some poor souls dying.

Carmen planned carefully what she was to do. Sunday was the day when her father was gone, also her nanny and the servants half-day off. She also found some of her fathers old clothes from when he was a youth: Brown trousers, which she had to roll up to her ankles and wear a belt. An old shirt, a long coat, which was stained with mud. And a simple brown cap that could easily hide her long ebony hair. On Sunday, once Carmen was sure that no one was in the house, she crept into the kitchen, she was startled when she saw the cook dozing, "Of course there had to be someone in the house." she thought to herself. Quietly as she could, Carmen looted the larder, she didn't want to take too much in case someone else was blamed for stealing food. Carmen also had a bag of money to take and her fathers pen knife, just in case. She put her supplies in a leather bag, slung it round her shoulder , escaped down the trellis of her window (because all the doors of the house were locked for her safety), through the garden gate and into the great unknown.

She then strolled down the streets of Paris, handing out food and money as equally as she could. People would would thank her graciously, one old woman asked " What is ya name young sir? So I may asked God to bless ya." "J-Jacques." Carmen stuttered. She had forgot that she was now a man and said the first thing that popped into her head. But why did she dress as a boy? Carmen did not think about this , she guessed that it was safer then going around as a girl on her own, also she wouldn't be recognized as easily, she had to take precautions since her father could be around the corner with his firm grip on the law.

Every Sunday since then, Carmen would wait until (nearly) every one had left the house, change into her brown trousers, old shirt, muddied coat and Stuff her hair into a brown cap, sneak past the sleeping cook to the larder, put her food, money and pen-knife, into a bag and escape to the Parisian streets, handing money and food to beggars. Doing this made Carmen look forward to Sundays, having a taste of freedom and also doing her bit to help fight poverty, even though she knew it was not enough, it was better than doing nothing at all.

"Jacques" was known among the beggars, and also looked forward to Sundays. More and more gamins crawled the streets each week, hoping to have just a crumb from Jacques. It broke Carmen's heart when she ran out of things to give.

This Sunday started out the same as always, but she didn't account for the rallying student group.

That's when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jacques" had just left a group of gamins and was continuing to walk down the street. She had just given out all the food she had, there were a lot of people out on the street today.

Carmen had hear a few weeks ago that a rally was happening, the rallying group called themselves "Les amis de l'abc". All Carmen knew about the group was that they were students and were fighting for a fairer France. Judging by the amount of people in the street, the rally was today, which meant Inspector Javert was near.

Carmen was rummaging through her bag when a blond gamin boy knocked her over, swiftly followed by a curly haired student.

"Gavroche! Look what you've done!" The student cried as he picked the boy up. "I do apologies." the student said as he help Carmen off the ground. "Its just that we're in a rush to get to the rally." Carmen just stood there. She was still trying to get her head round what happened, her hands went straight to her head, her cap was still there. Phew!

"Whats your name?" The student asked, breaking her out of a trance. "err... Jacques." "I'm Courfeyrac, this rascal here is Gavroche." He then shook the young boy's hair. "Ya plannin` on goin` ta the rally?" asked Gavroche "Well... I don't really know what it's about." Carmen said sheepishly. "Come with us an` ya find out." Gavroche then tugged on Jacques sleeve while being followed behind by Courfeyrac.

Gavroche soon brought Carmen to a whole crowd of people, standing on a podium was a young man with curly blond hair, wearing a jacket redder than blood. His voice had a deep tone yet had a strange musicality to it and was also full of passion.

"How much longer must we live under the harsh brutality of the police! Who beat up and arrest innocent souls, and for what? Convenience? WELL I SAY NO MORE! Let the DOG which is Inspector Javert, taste some of his own brutality!" The crowd roared at this mans speech. Carmen was aghast at this man insulting her father. Yes, he was brutal, she had witnessed it, but she wasn't going to stand there while a man calls her father a Dog!

"Its the police!" screamed a voice. Carmen turned to see a whole cavalry of policemen, one she could see very clearly. Her Father.

Panic swelled within her, her heart pounding against her chest like a drum. "Vive la france! Vive la france!" the crowed chanted. Horses charged towards it. People were screaming, running and getting hit to the ground. Carmen was trapped, but she had to get out of here. She started running but was pulled back by her wrist. "Jacques what are you doing?" she turned round to see a worried Courfeyrac. "I have to go!" she struggled and tugged to get out of his crushing grip, but he was far stronger. "It's too dangerous, you'll get hurt if you go through there!" "Please let me go!" She could see her Father charging closer and closer, she was was almost crying with panic. Finally, she yanked her arm free from Courfeyrac and ran towards the sea of panic. She didn't know where she was running to, she just had to get as far away from Javert as possible.

People crashed into her, forcing her to the ground twice that day. She was just gathering her thoughts until the distinct sound of hooves came hurtling towards her. As fast as lightning, strong arms dragged her up and into a near by alleyway, just as the crashing hooves sped past her. Carmen looked up to see that her savior was none other than the man who called her father a dog.

"Are you alright boy?" he asked in his strong voice while holding her shoulders firmly. "I-I-I think so." she was still in shock. "Just be more careful next time, rallies can get quite dangerous, but we thank you for your support." He dropped Carmen's shoulders and simply started staring at her, as if he was interrogating her. His piercing blues eyes looking up and down this "boys" body, picking out every little detail. Carmen was so extremely uncomfortable under his cold gaze she had to look away before she froze. The man finally looked into her eyes. "There is a meeting in an hour at the Cafe` Musain." He pulled a leaflet out of his jacket and fisted it into her hand. " Its and open meeting, anyone is welcome." and with that he turned and left Carmen in the alleyway.

Carmen's mind raced, what happened today? It was all a blur.

Today started out like a normal Sunday. But then a gamin boy knocked her over, dragged her to a rally, a man she hadn't learnt the name of called her father a dog, almost got caught by her father, almost got trampled on by a horse, dragged into an alleyway and stared at by the man who insulted her father.

Now she is invited to a revolutionist meeting. Things can't get anymore wild and dangerous.

Can they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Enjolras sat in his little corner of the Cafe` Musain, looking over the speech he was about to make. The Cafe` was filling up with familiar and unfamiliar faces. "More support for the cause." Thought Enjolras.

All was normal in the Musain. Grantaire had just finished his 5th bottle of wine, Bahorel was challenging any man who walked through the door to an arm wrestle,(Which could end violently to say the least.) Bousset was trying to calm Joly down, who thought he had a fatal disease, Jehan was scribbling in his notebook, Feuilly was admiring the latest fan he made and Combeferre was watching over every thing and keeping order. One thing was not normal. Courfeyrac would normally be talking to a pretty barmaid, or flirting with a lady who was visiting the Cafe`. But to everyone's surprise, he was instead seated impatiently at a table, with a worried look on his face.

Courfeyrac was not only worried, he was terrified! That boy Jacques had run to his death, after he told him not to! But the thing that stuck in his his mind, was the shear terror on the boy's face as he pleaded with him to let him go, Courfeyrac swore the saw tears. Once everyone had dispersed and the police were gone, Courfeyrac and Gavroche stayed and tried to look for Jacques. Anything could have happened to him. Thoughts raced in his mind, was he dead? Injured? Had he been arrested? Courfeyrac had to cut the search short because he had to go to the meeting at the Musain, so Gavroche stayed behind to look for him.

Truthfully, Courfeyrac blamed Gavroche for what happened to Jacques. The Boy they had just met obviously had no idea what rallies involve, and judging by his reaction to the police, he was probably in trouble with Javert. Gavroche, like he always does, overlooked this and dragged him along with them. Now Jacques was dead, and its was both their faults.

"Courf!" a young voice shouted. Courfeyrac turned to see Gavroche with a very bewildered looking Jacques. Relief flooded Courfeyrac, he stood and walked over to the both of them. "Jacques your not dead!"

"Of course I'm not." Said Jacques, almost laughing at the two boys reactions at seeing him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Carmen was just walking down the street, being told that the Musain was down here by passers-by she asked. Gavroche had seen "Jacques" in the distance, ran straight over and hugged "him" round the waist as quick as a flash. "Ya alive! ya alive!" Gavroche yelled, Carmen had absolutely no idea why this boy was so glad to see her. Before she knew, this urchin was dragging her by her wrist again, into a building that was leaning on its side with "MUSAIN" written on top the door. Gavroche then pulled her upstairs and into a room full of people. This must be the meeting.  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__"What happened to you?" Courfeyrac asked as they all sat on a table with another student, who was drinking so much alcohol it was beyond healthy.

"Well, after I escaped from your grasp." Carmen's hand went straight to her wrist ;Courfeyrac's grip had caused bruising on her delicate skin.

Carmen continued "I got knocked over and landed on the ground. I would have gotten trampled by a horse if I wasn't pulled up and out of the way by the person who made the speech at the rally."

"Enjolras." The drunk student suddenly said "Enjolras saved you?" A cheeky grin spread across his face.

He then stood up-bottle in hand-and shouted "Hey everybody, lets all put our glasses in the air for the savior Apollo, who saved the life of..." He gestured to Carmen for her name.

"OH oh Jacques."

"...Jacques who he saved earlier at the rally!" Eyes turned to Enjolras in the corner, his face went as red as his jacket. He was going to get the cynic later.

The Drunk sat back down at the table and turned to Jacques. "Since I now know your name ,you should know mine. Grantaire." He put his hand out for Jacques to shake. "Nice to meet you." Her hand was crushed under the drunks grip. "Men are rough." she thought to herself.

Enjolras' speech was about to start, so the whole cafe`quite down. Enjolras spoke again with masculine passion in his voice. Everyone was transfixed.

Apart from Grantaire. He was more interested in the boy sitting across the table from him. Carmen again had to endure the powerful stare of a man who was trying to to decipher her. Grantaire too had blue eyes like Enjolras, not as cold but just as piercing. Carmen again was filled with panic.

"Please don't let him know i'm not a boy." she thought constantly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After the speech, Enjolras sat back down in his corner and was just about to gather his thoughts and his papers before a small voice grabbed his attention. "I would just like to thank you monsieur. For saving my life." He looked up and saw the boy he saved earlier.

"Call me Enjolras, please."

"Then you may call me Jacques." the boy said with a kind smile. Enjolras found he was staring at Jacques again. He didn't mean to, but there was something strange about the boy... he couldn't put his finger on it. Jacques eyes were crammed with so many different emotions.

One stood out the most. Fear.

" Its a good thing your doing. Someone needs to take a stand for the people of France." Jacques said, breaking Enjolras out of a trance.

"Yes, someone does. I'm glad you think so to."

"When are your meetings?"

"We meet mostly on Sundays. Also have a few surprise meetings during the week."

Enjolras stood and gathered his papers. "I am glad to see someone enthusiastic about our rebellion. A new dawn is coming." Enjolras slapped Jacques on the back, causing him to stagger forward slightly. "Consider yourself a part of it."

What! After everything she had been through today, the last thing Carmen wanted was to join a revolution. She was merely curious about this group, she didn't mean to sound enthusiastic. She admired what the group wanted to achieve, but she was now treading in dangerous waters-who knows how this rebellion will end.

But how long can her secret stay a secret when she's in a room full of men, and when she's the daughter of a powerful enemy of these school boys.

**Please review. I know this is my first Authors note but i do want to know what you think. Please don't be too mean ,this is my first fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

Dominique, Carmen's Nanny, had come into service at the Javert household shortly Javert's wife died.

She always felt pity for Carmen, because she would never know her mother and would always have a overprotective father breathing down her neck, so she took on the mothering role instead.

She bonded with the baby girl almost immediately. She loved it when Carmen smiled and laughed as she played with the buttons on her dress as she sat on her knee.

She loved Carmen like a daughter, and Carmen loved Dominique like a mother. This is the woman who tucked her into bed every night, sang her lullabies and taught her everything she knew.

Their favorite time together was when it was Carmen's bedtime; Carmen would be in her night gown, sitting at her vanity table, while Dominique would brush the long ebony water fall that fell down her back.

"I do so want your hair." Dominique said

Carmen giggled "You say that all the time nanny."

"Its true though, I wonder if I keep on wishing, I would wake up with long thick hair like yours."

"You are silly Nanny!"

Dominique started to run her fingers through Carmen's thick locks.

"You know... you have grown up into such a lovely young woman."

She started to plait Carmen's hair.

"Do you have any hopes on getting married?"

"To who?"

"A Prince."

Carmen sarcastically laughed "Papa wouldn't let me meet a man, let alone a handsome Prince."

"That may change." said Dominique " You are nearly at the age when you can go out in society..."

"My Papa doesn't want me to go out in society! He just wants to treat me like a China doll and lock me in the house all day!"

"He wants you safe."

"SAFE!" Carmen burst out in anger.

"Carmen." Dominique sternly said. She knelt down next to the girl and force her to look into her eyes.

"I came here shortly after you Mother's death. Your Father was so distraught and you barley survived the birth yourself. When you were sleeping at night, your father was too terrified to leave you alone. It took will power an force to try and get him away from your cradle and into his own bed. You are the only thing left of the woman he loved, don't you realize that he doesn't want too lose you?"

"I'm sorry Nanny." Carmen hugged Dominique tightly " I love you."

"I love you too darling."

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. The door creaked open to reveal Javert.

"Papa!" Carmen stood and embraced her Father. Dominique took this opportunity to leave the room and close the door behind her.

"How have you been today sweetie?" said Javert

"Fine Papa." An obvious lie. She wasn't going to tell him that she almost died at a rally and joined a revolution. Carmen couldn't believe that the man smiling in front of her was the same brutal policemen that was knocking people to the ground earlier.

"You don't have to lie to me Carmen. Being in the house all day with no company, can be quite lonesome. Am I right?"

Carmen sadly nodded

"Well... i have a surprise. A good friend of mine has invited me to a gala next week, and... I would like to take you." So this is why Dominique was talking about going into society earlier.

"Oh thank you Papa!" Carmen threw herself around her Papa's shoulders cause Javert to stumble backwards. He chuckled.

Javert pulled back and cradled her face in his hands.

"You've grown into such a beautiful lady." Javert smiled widely. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night sweetheart."

He turned and left the room.

Carmen turned to her vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror "You are a terrible person." she said out loud.

She hated herself. What was she doing? She was deceiving the ones she loved the most and putting herself in danger.

What would her Papa say if he knew?

**Please review! hoped you like this chapter, I wanted to show a bit of her relationship with Javert and Dominique. There is more to come with the Barricade boys in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_One week later_

It was again Sunday, and Jacques was out on the street giving food and money to beggars. It was a usual Sunday for Carmen but this time she had two helpers: Courf and Gav.

They had all bumped into each other on the street, Courfeyrac asked Jacques what he was doing and he told him about what he did every Sunday. Courfeyrac had offered his services to help hand out some of Jacques' supplies, so did a reluctant Gavroche.

Courfeyrac admired this boy, not many people did what he did every week, but Jacques was also a mystery to him. Neither Courf nor Gav had seen Jacques all week, he didn't know his last name, where he lived or what he did for a living.

"What did you say your last name was?" Courf asked as he left a young woman and her child.

"I didn't." The constant fear in Jacques eyes shone even brighter.

"Will you tell me?"

Jacques walking pace sped up. "I wish I could."

"Why can't you?" Courf asked as his pace sped up to match Jacques.

" Please just drop it!"

"ALL RIGHT all right! I was merely curious."

"WELL CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT!" Jacques stared warning daggers into Courfeyrac.

"Oi you two!" called Gavroche, breaking up the fight which may have got worse. "Its nearly time for the meeting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO TO A BALL!" yelled Enjolras. "DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO DANCE AROUND AND BE MERRY WITH THE VERY PEOPLE WHO ARE THE CAUSE OF OPPRESSION IN THIS COUNTRY!"

"Mon ami." a far calmer Combeferre said " I was merely inviting you to my parent's gala tonight. All the Les Amis are invited."

"I think it would do you good if you go Apollo." said a surprisingly half sober Grantaire "We all need a break from this revolution. This ball is just a bit of fun."

"I do not have time for fun Grantaire, there is too much work to be done, You all go to this BALL for all I care!" At that moment, Courfeyrac, Gavroche and Jacques had clambered up the stairs.

"Someone mention a ball?" a sly Courfeyrac said

"Combeferre has Invited us to a ball." Grantaire explained

"Its my _parent's gala_." Combeferre interjected "And yes you are invited Courf. You too Jacques."

Jacques was surprised that this _Combeferre_ knew his name, someone must have mentioned him to the others.

"I-I don't think I would be able to come." Jacques shyly stuttered.

"What your excuse? Enjolras' is that his _Patria _needs him." Grantaire said jokingly, who again was eyeing Jacques suspiciously. Grantaire knew that Jacques was uncomfortable under his gaze, he could do this for hours it was almost fun.

"Why aren't there as many people as last time?" asked Jacques who was trying not to sound uneasy.

Enjolras walked to Jacques "Its a closed meeting today. you are here because you're now an official member of the group."

"_Oh dear_." thought Carmen "_Just my luck."_

"Shall we get started gentlemen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting went on for an hour. It consisted of all the Les Amis sitting on a huge table, drinking wine (In which Grantaire was drinking much less than usual) and debating issues. The most popular issue was "The Dog" Javert. He was the key enemy that the Les Amis wanted to bring down.

Courfeyrac had gotten Jacques involved in the debate when he mentioned what Jacques did every week. Enjolras in particularly was interested in Jacques views on the subject. With an encouraging look from Courf, Jacques started to talk about the extent of people living on the streets, the lack of sanitation and the type of people she has seen each week.

"You should give yourself more credit." said Enjolras "You have spoken of valid points that we have not thought about." Every one was staring at Jacques, but that was not what was bothering him, what was bothering him was the heavy gaze of Grantaire's blue eyes on him every second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow. You must have seen a LOT with what you've been doing." Courfeyrac said. The meeting was over and everyone was going back to what they were doing before.

"I guess I have."

"Tell me... and I only ask this because I consider you my friend...what are you so damn scared of?"

"WHAT!" Jacques almost gave a girly yelp

"I realize that we only met a week ago and we don't know each other too well... But you seem constantly terrified that somethings going to happen. What is it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jacques spat. This was the second half of the earlier argument.

"I want to help!"

"You won't be able to help."

"I WON'T KNOW THAT UNLESS YOU TELL ME!" Courf shouted, not caring that everyone in the cafe` could hear him. Carmen could feel Grantaire's merciless stare on her and could hear him laughing at this whole affair with her and Courfeyrac.

"Is it Inspector Javert?" Courf said suddenly

"WHAT?"

"The way you way you were at the rally, when the police came. Are you in some trouble with Javert?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT!"

Everyone's eyes were on her. Carmen should never had come here, she knew it was too risky, someone was bound to suspect her. She had to leave and never come back.

"JACQUES!" Enjolras shouted after the running boy, but he had already pushed Courfeyrac out of the way and ran downstairs out of the building.

Enjolras had heard the whole conversation. Who was Jacques and why was he so terrified?

They might be close to the answer, if they were as good as noticing things as One particular cynic.

From the first time Grantaire laid eyes on this _Jacques, _he knew something was strange, just by the way he carried himself, his figure, the constant fear... of what... Being discovered... lingered on his face. When he shook hands with Jacques, his were unbelievably soft for a man, the light tone in his voice and that scene just now with Courfeyrac... Now, Grantaire wasn't completely sure. It was simply a suspicion, but he couldn't help but think that he was close to finding out who this "Jacques" truly was...

**OOH****... That was an interesting chapter to write. Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rocking of the carriage would have made Carmen fall asleep normally, but the excitement of going to her first ball was keeping her very much awake.

Carmen could hardly believe that her Father was letting her go to a gala, true he was still worrying over her safety, Dominique had told her that her Father had personally asked the host's if he could take a gun with him, still Carmen knew that this was a big step up for her father.

The carriage slowed into a stop, Carmen's could feel her chest tightening with nerves. The carriage door swung open, Carmen held the hand of a footmen as she descended down to the ground, her Father followed and stood next to her.

"You ready?" He asked as he offered his arm. "More then ever."

They were both led inside and soon relieved of their coats. Carmen was wearing a silky-white gown, cut to her shoulders, a lace sash of ocean blue hugged her middle.

Carmen clutched onto her Papa's arm as they drifted into the ballroom. Carmen was blown away; the white marble walls with fixed on gold statues, she had never seen a place so elegant.

Her and her Papa were soon greeted by a man and woman. "Louis." the man said, shaking her father's hand firmly "So glad that you could come, May I introduce my wife Marie."

Javert took Marie's hand and kissed it. "May I introduce my beloved daughter, Carmen." Javert said as he pulled her forward.

"Pleasure to meet you Monsieur, Madame." Carmen said with a little curtsy.

"Lovely to meet you at last Carmen, and how lovely you look." said Marie with a kind smile

"Let me introduce you to our son. HENRI!"a familiar boy turned from his very familiar friends. " Come and let me introduce you to Inspector Javert and his Daughter Carmen."

Carmen breath hitched as _Henri_ came over to her. It was _Combeferre's_ parent's gala who were good friends with_ her_Papa and Combeferre had invited the Les Amis and their enemy and his daughter (who hoped that she was recognizable in a dress.) were all at the same ball.

Carmen didn't know what she was more scared of: the fact that her identity could be uncovered or the fact war might break out between he Papa and the revolution she had joined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I let you persuade me to come here." said Enjolras

Courfeyrac laughed "I can't believe that Grantaire is actually half- sober."

"It was part of a deal with Apollo." Grantaire explained "If he came with us then i would be almost sober fro the rest of the evening." He then took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray, at this Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Hey look at that pretty thing talking to `Ferre's parents." Courfeyrac said. All eyes turned to an ebony haired beauty, but was caught Enjolras' attention was the old man that was with her.

"OH GOD!" exclaimed Enjolras "Its Javert!" all the Les Amis averted their eyes. There enemy was here with them, it would take will power not to show their hatred towards the "Dog".

"HENRI!" Combeferre turned to see his mother "Come and let me introduce you to Inspector Javert and his Daughter Carmen."

Combeferre walked over to his parents and shook Javert's firm hand "Please to meet you Inspector." he said, holding the"Dog's" cold gaze. Javert was everything that the Les Amis were fighting against, it just happened that his Father was good friends with him.

Combeferre's attention then turned to the dark eyed beauty next to the "Dog".

She was stunning: her ebony hair darker than night, her white gown was so simple that it was more elegant than all the other gowns in the room.

Combeferre took her delicate hand and pressed it to his lips "Enchante Mademoiselle." he looked into her deep eyes, that look, where had he seen that before?

people had started to move towards the middle of the room, the sound of the orchestra tuning their instruments. Its was time for dancing.

"May I have the pleasure of you granting me this first first dance?" Carmen looked at her Papa, but only received an approving look. There was no way that she could get out of dancing now.

"Of course you may." Combeferre took Carmen's hand and lead her to the dance floor. The first few chords began to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the Les Amis couldn't stop gawping at Combeferre's dance partner, how beautifully she danced, how lovely she looked and how she was absolutely nothing like the man they hated. Enjolras thought she looked familiar but soon shrugged it off. Grantaire's senses were tingling once again, unlike the other's, he knew exactly where he had seen that look of fear before.

He wasn't going to leave tonight without interrogating this so familiar female.

**OOH... its getting interesting. More stuff is going to happen in the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carmen slumped on her bed. Her feet were in agony, she had never dance so much in her life. When she first saw the Les Amis, she was so terrified that someone would recognized her. But after dancing with Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bahorel and trod on by Bossuet, she realized that her fears were not met, so started to enjoy her evening.

Enjolras especially was able to keep his hatred of her Father locked away and Carmen never felt more relieved.

that feeling however was cut short...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Carmen had just finished dancing with 8th man that evening and slumped herself on a sofa. She was not used to all this attention and luckily her Papa was too distracted talking to someone to notice his daughter's whereabouts. Carmen had just caught her breath when a particular cynic she knew came up to her and offered his hand. "May I be so kind as to offer you a dance mademoiselle?" There was a twinkle in his eye that Carmen did not like the look of at all. "Of course." she said. Grantaire lead her onto the dance floor._

_While dancing, Carmen noticed how handsome Grantaire really was: His dark curly hair, the elegant sweep of his nose, soft pink lips, strong jaw and arms that were broad and muscular holding her close._

_"May I say how beautiful your hair looks mademoiselle." The look in his sapphire eyes was unwelcoming and seemed to say something that Carmen hoped Grantaire would never say out loud: I know who you are._

_Grantaire continued "I wonder how you would fit all that hair into a __Brown cap._"

_"What are you suggesting monsieur?" Carmen said innocently_

_"I think you know what I'm suggesting. Jacques."_

_He knew. Oh God he knew. The worst thing was that he was playing a sickening game. Well it was Carmen's turn to roll the dice._

_"Have you ever met my Father?"_

_"No I haven't." They were glaring deep into each other's eyes. Carmen refused to stand down from Grantaire's Icy stare, Grantaire was being burnt from Carmen's fiery eyes, but he wasn't going to give up that easily._

_"Well... I have heard about a revolution brewing. Wouldn't it be a shame if it was cut short by my father..."_

_"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Grantaire, his arm tightening around Carmen's waist._

_"No. I wouldn't. You don't need to worry, I wouldn't tell my Father anything."_

_"Then why suggest it?" Grantaire's and Carmen's faces were so close that their lips could easily brush._

_"I only suggest it so you don't tell anyone of what you know. This is hopefully the last time we will see each other for I am not going anywhere near your rebellion ever again!" Carmen pulled herself from the cynic's muscular arms and steered clear away of him for the rest of the evening._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen was staring into the darkness replaying the awful ordeal in her head over and over...

What was she to do?

She still had to do her bit every week to help the poor and to give herself the freedom she craved, but sooner or later she would bump into the Les Amis.

She didn't trust Grantaire. The way he poured his eyes at her like the ocean, the way he spoke to her and held her tight... (She secretly found it thrilling. thought she would never admit it.)

Would he keep her secret? Would she carry out her threat?

She prayed that would never have to happen.

**Not too long this chapter. So what going to happen next... Please review and then you might find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Three weeks later_

Jacques was wearily out on the streets with his bags of supplies. The last few Sundays had gone by peacefully for Carmen, she had not seen any of the Les Amis or heard of them on the street.

Carmen finally felt that she could go on to do what she has been doing every Sunday for a year. Peacefully.

That was until today...

"Oi! Jacques!" Carmen turned to see a small urchin boy she knew

"Hello Gavroche, How have you been?"

"All right I s'pose. Where ya been?"

"Around." said Jacques blankly

"Ain't seen ya for ages, why ain't ya been at meetings?"

"Well I... it's complicated Gav." Jacques turned around and walked away but Gavroche was quicker and blocked his way by standing in front of him.

"Is it what Courf said, he 'as been meaning to apologize he just ain't seen ya...

"No it isn't.."

"... Courf and me have been searchin' for ya everywhere, I'll go and get him now for ya."

"No Gavroche..." But the boy had already run off. Gavroche was so quick to make judgments, it would be the death of him one day.

"So we meet again." Carmen turned to see a sly looking Grantaire looking down on her.

"Still being the good Samaritan I see."

" I have nothing to say to you!" Carmen spat. She tried to walk past but was held back by Grantaire's arm.

"I never meant to scare you off, you know." Said Grantaire

"I know that you would never tell your Father anything. I was merely trying to investigate who you were, I am truly sorry for the way I have been treating you and I hope that we can be friends." Grantaire held his hand out for Carmen to shake, but she just looked at it with disgust.

"You don't trust me, I get it, but believe me I would not tell a soul your secret."

"Why should I? You don't believe in this revolution." Carmen spat

"Difference. I believe that this revolution will not work, but I believe in Enjolras and that someone has to try." said Grantaire, but Carmen was still unconvinced.

"Listen Jacques. YOU believe in this revolution. And that's why you must come back to it."

Carmen continued to pour her burning gaze on Grantaire. "Why are you so sober? Courf said that you were meant to be the drunken cynic of the Les Amis."

"OH!" Grantaire exclaimed obviously offended. "That's what I'm meant to be is it? Well I'll tell you one thing JACQUES! I'M SOBER FOR YOU!"

"JACQUES!" Carmen was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug by Courfeyrac.

"Where have you been Mon ami? I am so sorry for what I said to you, if its private then you have every right to keep it private, just please, come back to the group."

"Courf." Carmen wriggled her way out of Courfeyrac's manly embrace "Its fine, it wasn't anything you did anyway. But i'm not coming back."

"Why!"

"Your all better off without me." Carmen said as she looked at Grantaire.

"Better off without you!" exclaimed Courfeyrac "None of the Amis knows more about poverty then you... and Gav. But we need you Jacques! We are fighting for the poor, your needed in this fight for a FREE FRANCE! Tell him Grantaire!"

Carmen turned to look into the Cynic's pleading eyes. "Please Jacques... if not for me, then for the people you help in the street every week."

"FINE!" Carmen sighed. Courfeyrac and gave Gavroche a high five while Grantaire was smiling widely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen was greeted by a number of people as soon as she step into the room. Courf was right, Jacques was needed.

A lot had changed in the Musain. More students had joined in the fight for France and more weapons seemed to be stored in cupboards and smuggled into the cafe`. Carmen also noticed the gamine girl, probably a little older than her, sat next to a handsome student with freckles on the table next to her. Carmen thought that women were forbidden from closed meetings but Carmen realized what a foolish thought that was since this was the fight for equality.

Enjolras stood on a table and said with passionate ringing "Friends! In a few weeks we shall have another rally. But this time we shall be prepared. We have managed to steal a number of weapons from the police themselves, so when the time comes, THE DOG shall taste his own merciless hand! THE TABLES WILL TURN!"

The whole roomed roared in approval. Carmen too was transfixed by this human God, but was also terrified by him. She knew that Enjolras hated her Father, BUT KILL HIM! Carmen would have to make sure that would never happen, But at what cost?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting carried on for an hour, and Grantaire had not touched a drop of alcohol.

"_I'm sober for you!"_ That one sentence was ringing through Carmen's head. What did Grantaire mean by that?

"Grantaire?" Said Carmen

"Yes?" replied Grantaire, who had a strange look on his face as he looked at Carmen, one that she had never seen before.

"I was wondering... how come you could see through my disguise when no one else can?"

"I'm just very good at noticing things. I didn't know right away mind you, it took a bit of figuring out."

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone?"

"Jacques, I give you my word. I wouldn't tell anybody even if I was tortured." He joked

Carmen giggled.

"Jacques." She looked up to see The leader standing over her.

"Its good to have you back again Mon ami." Enjolras said as he put a firm hand on Jacques shoulder "We need all the support we can get for the rally. This is when we shall bring down Javert." With that he walked away.

"Don't looked so scared Jacques." Said Combeferre who sat down at the table with Courfeyrac. "The Marble man just needs a mistress. Too bad he doesn't take notice of a pretty girl." said Courfeyrac.

"He didn't take notice of _Javert's_ Daughter at your parent's ball?" Grantaire asked Combeferre slyly. "_What is he doing?"_ Carmen thought

"No he didn't. But Wow she was something... so... exotic." Combeferre said dreamily

"That's because she's half Spanish." Courfeyrac interjected

"How do you know that?" asked Combeferre

"I asked her, she was so hypnotized by my charm she would have trusted me with her darkest secret." _" I really doubt it."_ Thought Carmen.

"Your charm?" said Combeferre "She definitely liked me better, she danced with me first."

"Only because you stole her you sneaky bastard, I saw her first."

Carmen had had enough. "Courfeyrac! Combeferre!" She stood and slammed her fists on the table making both men and Grantaire jump.

"You don't treat a woman like an object! I am both ashamed of you!" with that Carmen stormed out of the cafe` leaving everyone flabbergasted.

Grantaire was laughing inside. He loved seeing the hot, Spanish, feisty side of her.

he hoped to see more...

** A bit of a Courfeyrac and Combeferre argument over Carmen for BananaLollypop. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With the second rally getting closer and closer, the Les Amis meetings have never been busier.

More and more people came through the doors of the Musain each week and more guns and muskets also seemed to appear...

One thing was certain: This rally was going to be a battle-field.

Carmen also managed to find time during the week to sneak out so she could go to more meetings. It was risky, but if it meant saving her Papa's life, then she had to know every little detail of what was happening.

The still sober Grantaire stayed true to his word and didn't tell a soul about who Jacques really was. Carmen now trusted Grantaire and valued him as a friend, though Grantaire's eyes sometimes said a different thing...

The day of the rally arrived and everyone met in the market square.

A crowd of people were there already: rich, poor, men and women.

Carmen was watching as a number of students set up a large podium, when Grantaire bent down and whispered in her ear

"The fear in your eyes is shining again."

"What?"

" You have this... constant look of fear in your eyes." _Your beautiful eyes_ "When you're really scared they shine as bright as the sun."

Carmen laughed "You sound like a poet." she joked. Grantaire laughed back "I am NOT a poet. Though I am a painter."

"Really."

They were interrupted by Enjolras slamming a box of weapons on the ground. "Everyone! The rally will soon begin, Everyone take a weapon and go to your positions!"

A whole crowd huddled around the box. Carmen stayed far away from it. People were going to get hurt, even more so then last time.

"Jacques! Have this." Enjolras said thrusting a gun into the boy's hand.

Jacques tried to protest "Enjolras I don't think.."

"Take it Jacques." Enjolras said sternly "Remember what happened last time, you need to protect yourself." He turned to walk away

"What if someone gets killed?" Jacques said clutching onto Enjolras' red jacket.

"Then its the price we must pay. Our little lives don't count at all." He turned to look at Jacques. "Don't worry. The only people who WILL die, are the Dog and his Pack of wolves." Enjolras squeezed Jacques' arm and walked over to the podium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen was astounded by the amount of people there were. Double then last time.

Enjolras gave his powerful speech that made the crowd roar with anger and soon become hostile. Chanting. Shouting. It soon became a riot.

Carmen could see the wicked smile that was creeping over Enjolras' face; this was his plan all along, to stir up a riot to get her father to come.

And KILL him.

Suddenly Carmen didn't care about the revolution, the Les Amis or her life! She wasn't going to let this so called "Apollo" kill the man most dear to her.

Gun shots and smoke filled the air...

The police were here.

BANG! BANG! Horses reared as their riders fell to the ground. People screamed and ran in all directions.

Enjolras lifted his musket, his finger on the trigger. Carmen looked to see who he was aiming at: Her Papa.

Without thinking, she climbed up onto the podium. Grantaire and Courfeyrac, who were looking after her, jumped up onto the podium in front and blocked her. "Jacques what are y..." Carmen's fist connected to Courfeyrac's jaw and he fell at her feet. Grantaire grabbed her wrists "Please don't do this Car..." Carmen twisted out of his grasp and punched the Cynic in the eye.

Carmen leaped onto Enjolras' musket, using all her might to point it away from her Father.

"Jacques... LET GO!" Enjolras yelled. He pushed Jacques away using the musket. The boy still holding it, tugged it sideways.

BANG!

Carmen felt cold suddenly... why was she cold? Why was Enjolras looking at her with horror? Why did her shoulder feel damp?

She looked down at saw red spreading across her shirt.

Her knees buckled. Familiar muscular arms held her close, She heard crying

"_Please Carmen... stay with me... I need you... I lo..."_

All she saw was black:_ His world if shes not there..._

**AHHHH... Whats going to happen? Please review, I do appreciate it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Grantaire was waiting for what seemed like an eternity. He was sitting on a chair outside the spare room in the Cafe` Musain; his fingers entwined in his dark curls while bitter tears stained his cheeks.

He didn't believe in God but right now he was praying for a miracle. the terrible events replayed in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Grantaire got knocked out of the way by Carmen's strong fist. His vision was dazed, he was trying to get his head around what was happening._

_BANG!_

_His vision cleared, he saw Enjolras with his musket staring at Carmen in horror... What happened?_

_Grantaire saw as Carmen swiftly collapsed but caught her before she could hit the floor. That's when he saw her blood soaked shoulder._

_"No. Oh god no!" Grantaire thought. The Cynic held Carmen close to his chest. Tears streaming down his face._

_"__Please Carmen... stay with me... I need you... I lo..." Her eyes were already closed. Grantaire looked up to see Apollo's marble facade cracked slightly but quickly return to normal when Combeferre grabbed his attention and ran down into the crowd._

___"JOLY!" Grantaire screamed "I'm right here." Joly said putting a firm hand on the Cynic's shoulder pulling him up with Carmen's lifeless body in his arms._

___The gentlemen managed to squeeze their way to a small alley and make there way quickly to the Musain._

___"Go put him on the bed in the spare room upstairs." Joly ordered Grantaire as soon as they entered the cafe`._

___The Cynic raced to the room and placed Carmen on the single bed which lay there. Joly followed behind with his medical supplies, pulled up a chair up to the bed and reached for Jacques' shirt. _

___"What are you doing?" Grantaire panicked as he stopped Joly's hand from doing anything else. "I'm unbuttoning his shirt so I can treat his shoulder." replied Joly._

___" Oh. Of course you are... but Joly, before you do anything... well... Jacques is not... well..." Grantaire hesitated "He's not a boy!"  
_

___Joly just looked at him in shock, his mouth open but not making a sound. Grantaire reached his hand to the brown cap on top of Carmen's head and let her thick waterfall of hair loose across the pillow. Joly instantly recognized her "Is that..." "YES." Grantaire interrupted._

___"Just... don't ask questions. Do what you have to do..." Grantaire ran out of the room before he lost all control of his emotions._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was swimming in tears of guilt, he felt terrible for breaking his promise to Carmen, but what else was he meant to do, Joly would have found out anyway and be even more shocked.

Grantaire's world was collapsing at the thought of never spending another day with Carmen... how would he cope, he could turn back to alcohol again but that would only fill his empty heart temporarily, Carmen was now and forever in his heart in his heart permanently.

The door of the spare room swung opened to reveal a somber Joly. "Is she all right?" Grantaire pleaded as he stood up. Joly walked over to his friend.

"She's fine Mon ami. It was a clean shot so I was able to take the bullet out easily, all we need to do know is make sure the wound gets cleaned and to put on clean dressing everyday, and make sure that Jac... err."

"Carmen."

"...CARMEN. Gets plenty of rest."

"Has she woken yet?" Grantaire asked

"No. She will probably be asleep for a while." Joly said solemnly

"God. She could have died." whispered Grantaire

"She did it to save her Father didn't she?"

"Yeah... Oh God, I tried to stop her, me and Courf..."

"Its OK Grantaire." Joly stressed as he put his friend down on the chair and keeled next to him "I know she's Javert's daughter, but what is she doing here?"

Grantaire explained everything; how Carmen had sneaked out every Sunday dressed as a boy, gave food and money to those on the streets and then joined a revolution for a free France; all without her Father knowing.

"Wow... she had me fooled that's for sure." joked Joly "How long have you known?"

"For a while. I sort of guessed that she was a girl, took a bit of finding though."

"But you didn't tell anyone." Joly said

"No... I didn't."

"Because you love her."

Grantaire couldn't lie anymore. "Yeah... I do. I love her."

Joly smiled. "What do we tell Enjolras?"

"Tell me what?" Both men turned to see their leader standing on the stairs in front of them.

"How long have you been there?" Grantaire asked as he and Joly stood up.

"Long enough." He said with an emotionless face.

"So you heard all that about..."

"Who Jacques is... yes." Enjolras turned to Joly "How is she? I hope I didn't injure her to badly."

"No she's fine."

Enjolras simply nodded, his arms folded.

"Apollo, believe me, Carmen meant no harm, she is loyal to the revolution she wants a free France..."

"I know Grantaire. She was just trying to protect her Father. I'm not angry at her, in fact I admirer her bravery."

"What happened at the rally?" Joly asked

"Well... Thanks to Mademoiselle Javert, I missed my chance to get the Dog. Which I'm thankful for, the plan was flawed I only just saw that after you two left. I had to get the Les Amis out of there before it turned into a blood bath. But too much was happening... I-I lost them all and I had to get out of there my self." Enjolras explained. "I came straight here, I only hope the rest of the Amis do."

"What's going to happen?" Grantaire asked

"We need to wait till all of the Les Amis turn-up to tell them about Jacques. But for the mean time, we have to look after our prisoner."

"Wait.. What?"

"I may have not been able to kill Javert. But Patria will have justice for what Javert has done wrong to her people. We take his beloved daughter as revenge." Enjolras' facade was well fixed on. Grantaire was speechless.

"You can't do that to an innocent girl." Joly protested

"She may be innocent, but her FATHER is not! She's staying and that is all I will say on the matter." Enjolras walked away into the room where the meetings are held.

Grantaire hit his fists on the wall. "He can't do that! Not to her!"

"Grantaire..."

"NO JOLY! He may be our leader but I will not let him diminish the freedom of the woman I LOVE!"

Grantaire burst through the spare room door, he instantly calmed down when he saw his Carmen on the simple bed. Her ebony hair caressing the pillow, her heart-shaped face looked peaceful yet pale, her bare shoulders peaking out from under the blanket, one was smothered in a white bandage. She looked like Sleeping Beauty; Grantaire wished that he could kiss her awake.

He sat down on the chair next to her bed and caressed her soft sleepy hand.

"Oh Carmen. I'm so sorry." He whispered

"'Taire?" a small soft voice spoke. Grantaire looked down to see two dark eyes; no longer shining with fear.

** Hope you liked this chapter, what do you want to happen next? ****Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"CARMEN!" Grantaire put his forehead against her's "Don't do that to me again." He had never been so pleased to see someone.

Carmen stroked the Cynic's pale face "Where am I?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"Your in the Musain, me and Joly brought you here, he fixed you up."

"Joly?" Panic rose within Carmen. Her hands reached to her head, her cap, where was it? It was then she realized that she was not wearing her shirt, just a strip of cloth around her breasts. She sat up and instantly regretted it when pain shot through her shoulder. "Take it easy Carmen. Please... you'll just make yourself worse." Grantaire said as he sat on the bed and cradled her face in his hands.

"Do they know?" Carmen asked with pleading eyes

"Joly does and so does Enjolras...and I think that he's going to tell the rest of the Les Amis. Oh Carmen I'm so sorry please forgive me."

Carmen simply nodded blankly as she touched Grantaire's hand " Of course I forgive you ,it was going to happen sooner or later... How long have been here?"

"A while."

"I need to go!" Carmen tried to get out of the bed but Grantaire snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back down, her hand pressed against his chest.

"You can't leave!"

"I have to Grantaire."

"NO!"

"WHY!" Carmen had just realized how improper she was with Grantaire; her wearing only trousers, a strip of cloth around her breasts and a bandage around her shoulder, pressed very close to Grantaire who had his arms tied around her naked waist.

"You can't leave because one." Grantaire gestured to her shot shoulder "And two...you are a prisoner." A guilty look arose on his face.

Carmen stared at the Cynic with absolute shock.

"Listen... Enjolras didn't get what he wanted; Your Father dead. He's still alive don't worry, but he still wants justice from him...so he took you instead."

"But Papa... he'll be so worried and Dominique... Grantaire you must do something!" Carmen pleaded

"I want to, but Enjolras wouldn't let you go no matter how hard I push him. Trust me."

"He's angry with me isn't he? Because of what I did, that's why he won't let me go." Tears streamed down her face, Grantaire stroked her hair lovingly.

"And everyone else will find out I'm Javert's daughter and think I've betrayed them and..." Wracking sobs shook her shoulders.

Grantaire cradled her against his chest, stroking her hair and feeling the warmth of her bare back. It broke his heart to see his love so distressed and almost cried himself.

The sobs turned to whimpers and the whimpers slowly turned to silence.

Grantaire lowered his Sleeping Beauty back down on the bed, pulled the covers over her shoulders and took one last look at her before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen awoke to see a familiar gamine above her bed. She sat up quickly and again pain shot through her shoulder-she winced.

"Oh be careful Mademoiselle, I'm sorry for scaring you." The gamine said. She had a pretty face, though it was smothered in dirt, her bones stuck out dangerously and her brown ragged dress hung loosely on her malnourished frame.

" I'm Eponine. I was sent in here to watch over you since I was the only girl not doing anything in there."

"Carmen, do all the Les Amis know who I am?"

"Yeah. Their all in there, Enjolras told them everything, I must say you had us all fooled." Eponine said with a kind smile.

"Does everyone hate me?" Carmen asked sadly.

" No of course not. If they did then it would be because they were so jealous of your bravery. I remember seeing you on the street as... err... Jacques, not many toffs are as generous as you."

"I did what I thought was right, I also did it so I could have a bit of freedom. Now I'm more trapped then I ever was." Carmen sadly said

"You should consider yourself lucky, you have your friends with you, a warm bed, people caring for your every need here and I man who loves you." Eponine said sadly

"What!"

Eponine smirked "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed the way the curly haired-use-to-be-drunk looks at you."

"Grantaire! He thinks of me like a sister."

"Does he?" Eponine said with a raised eyebrow. Carmen was puzzled by this, her and Grantaire were just friends weren't they? When he held her he did it like a brother, surely? But the way he stroked her face and caressed her bare skin... what was that like?

The door swung open to reveal a stern marble statue, who averted his eyes at Carmen lack of clothing.

"Oh... err... Eponine um..." Carmen stammered as she pulled the sheet above her shoulders looking around for her shirt "Here." Eponine threw her a blood stained shirt, then realized that she couldn't put it on herself, so wrapped it around her shoulders doing up a few buttons so she was modest.

"You can look now." Eponine said as she exited the room.

Enjolras came in and stood above the injured girl's bed, his freezing blue gaze turning her to ice.

"You must understand why you are here." He said with his marble facade locked on.

"Yes. I do. You are my jailer." she spat

"You understand why I must do this."

"NO! And still don't understand why YOU WANT VIOLENCE! You are willing for innocent souls to get killed for YOUR PATRICA! I almost died today, but it was only to save my Father's life. YOU ARE A DESPICABLE MAN! Are you even a man at all?" Her Spanish hostility erupted out of her, taking Enjolras completely by surprise.

"Mademoiselle I-"

"No!" Carmen swung her legs around and stood, her shoulder was in agony and her world became blurred and started spinning. Her knees buckled but red arms caught her keeping her up right.

"You are only going to make yourself worse. What would your Grantaire say?"

"What?" Carmen vision cleared, seeing the handsome face of Enjolras.

"You haven't noticed. How Grantaire looks at you, how he is always close to you, how he was crying when I shot you! You're more blind then I thought."

A weak hand came to hit Enjolras' flawless face, but he easily caught it and held it tight. Carmen winced in pain.

Enjolras lifted her and put her on the bed, "You need to take it easy mademoi-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she snapped "Carmen." the voice came from the person in the doorway: Grantaire.

The Cynic walked to the bed and sat on it. Enjolras took this moment to leave; shocked by Carmen, no woman had ever spoke to him like that.

"I'm sorry." Carmen said to Grantaire in a small voice.

"Shh." the Cynic said "Its OK."

"Hold me."

"With pleasure." Without hesitation, Grantaire crawled into the small bed next to his love and held her tight against his chest.

Words didn't need to tell Carmen how her Cynic felt, holding her said enough; Carmen now realized what the warm feeling brewing within her was:

Love.

**Please review and I also want to ask you what you want to happen next, just to give me a few ideas.**

**I will be late at posting these because I have school next week. ugh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Carmen opened her eyes to find Grantaire's lovely blue ones gazing at her. They were both under a blanket, cuddled up on the small bed with Grantaire's arms around Carmen's waist pulling her closer.

"Good morning." He said softly, stroking her back.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Carmen asked

Grantaire shrugged "A while, it's still quite early though."

"We don't have to get up just yet." Carmen said as she snuggled closer to Grantaire, their noses touching.

"No we don't." Grantaire looked hesitant for a moment, as if he wanted to do something Carmen might object to. Slowly, he put a finger under Carmen's chin, and hesitantly pressed his soft lips against hers.

Carmen felt her heart burst within her chest. The kiss was firm yet gentle, slow and passionate.

Grantaire broke the kiss, muttering an apology. "No... don't." Carmen said as she kissed him back, fiery and Spanish, the kiss lasted longer this time and they held each other tighter as if one of them was going to be dragged away from each other's arms, though Grantaire was careful not to hurt her shoulder.

But it wasn't enough for Carmen, she wanted The Cynic to feel her and she wanted to feel him.

She was feeling brave enough to break the kiss, undo her shirt buttons and slip the shirt away from her shoulders revealing her bonded breasts.

Grantaire looked terrified but Carmen gave him a smile to show that this is what she wanted. Carmen pressed her hands against his chest, longing to feel him. Grantaire under stood right away and shed of his emerald green waist coat and shirt. His chest was just as masculine as Carmen had expected. She stroked his shoulders then swept her hands across his chest to his stomach, caressing his flushed skin.

Grantaire suddenly turned her onto her back so he was above her- their chests just touching.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, trailing little kisses to meet her lips. They kissed with even more passion, Carmen's hands were knotted in Grantaire's curly locks, bringing him closer. Grantaire's hands meanwhile, were caressing her sides, her stomach and her breasts, feeling the soft skin that he had longed to touch.

Grantaire parted from Carmen's lips and instead smothered her neck, collar bone and the the top of her breasts with kisses. Carmen had never felt so loved, so wanted, so needed by someone and she had never loved, needed or wanted anyone until now.

Grantaire had decided that Carmen's lips were abandoned for long enough and proceeded to press his lips to hers, in a slow desirable manner.

This continued for what seemed like forever, both careful not to want anything more than kissing and caressing each other's warmth. They finally parted when they heard footsteps outside the door.

Grantaire swiftly joined Carmen's side on the bed, staring at each other in a loving silence.

"One of the barmaids must be here to open up." Grantaire whispered, stroking Carmen's neck.

"Do you think we should get up now?" Carmen whispered back.

"Unfortunately." Grantaire said sadly "Wait here and I'll go find breakfast." Grantaire slipped out of Carmen's embrace, Put on his shirt and sneaked out of the room to hunt for food.

Carmen clutched onto the blanket, longing for her Cynic's touch again. She couldn't help but smile to herself about what just happened, she didn't feel scared about kissing or touching Grantaire's bare chest, letting him see her exposed bust (With the scrap of cloth around her breasts) Everything about what happened felt right. She didn't care about her shoulder-which was now in agony-or that she was held captive here until she recovered (or longer) All that existed in the world was her, Grantaire and love.

Moments later Grantaire came in with two apples in his hand, he gave one to Carmen and put one on the bed as he stripped off his shirt, Carmen couldn't help but blush. The Cynic then picked up his apple and snuggled next to Carmen with his arm gently round her shoulder.

"Sorry about the breakfast but it was all I could find." He said as he took a bite out of his apple, Carmen started nibbling on her's.

Grantaire tenderly drew a pattern below the bandage of her injured arm. "Hope you didn't hurt your arm too badly during what we did."

"No it's fine." Carmen fibbed putting her apple to her mouth "Liar." Grantaire said with a smile, he pressed a kiss onto her neck and collarbone, then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Carmen, according to Joly you need to get as much rest as possible, so I don't want to see you out of this bed at all today, is that clear?" Grantaire lifted his head to look into Carmen's eyes. "Grantaire, I was in bed all day yesterday, can't I walk around for a bit?" She protested

"No. You need to rest to get better, you were shot for Christs sake, in fact if I see you with a foot out of this bed-" Grantaire moved his face closer to Carmen's, staring her down "There will be consequences."

"What could you do to me?" Carmen said cheekily

"This." Grantaire lowered his lips to her neck and grazed his teeth along her soft flesh "Grant-Ow!" It was more the surprise and the thrill of Grantaire biting her that caused her to sound as if she was in pain.

Grantaire left a trail of nips along her neck to her ear and whispered "I could leave a nasty little mark there, showing the world that you belong to me."

Carmen could sense him smiling against her ear. "OK I won't get out of bed." she giggled.

Grantaire took a bite out of his apple, smirking over his triumph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen spent the whole day in Grantaire's arms. It felt like home to her, She found out more about her Grantaire's life, how his mother died when he was young, how he was never wanted by his Father, who just sent him to university to get rid of him. He was never loved or cared for and that's why he was an alcoholic, he needed something to numb the pain.

"You know... the reason why a gave up the wine, was because you filled the hole in my soul, so I no longer hurt." Grantaire had his arms around Carmen's waist with his head on her chest;listening to her slow rhythmic heart beat. Carmen closed her eyes as she payed with Grantaire's Inky black hair. Grantaire turned his head up from Carmen's chest and turned his lips to meet her's.

The kiss broke and Carmen stroked the Cynic's face as he looked at her with love "Are you hungry?" Carmen asked.

"I am a bit." Grantaire said kissing her for the 100th time "Don't do anything I'll be right back." He left the bed smiling at Carmen, not bothering to put his shirt on, left the room.

Grantaire walked into the meeting room, surprised to see Apollo there, hunched over a pile of papers.

"Oh... Grantaire." Enjolras said as he stood, Obviously shocked by Grantaire only wearing trousers. He could have guessed what Carmen and the Cynic were doing. "How is Mademoiselle Javert?"

"She's fine. Resting."

"I've called an emergency meeting, It will be in an hour. Joly will be here so he can checkup on our patient and confirm if she can be in the meeting." Enjolras said with a strange joyfulness in his voice

"Err... Apollo, Carmen needs to rest. It won't be good for her walking around." Grantaire said protectively

"It's important that she's there and it's only for a few hours." Enjolras reasoned "And I can guess that you too have been doing a bit more then walking."

"You have a point, but she won't want to talk to you." Grantaire halfheartedly laughed "Didn't you learn anything from yesterday, she hates you for trying to kill her Father and keeping her captive."

"If she goes back to her Father now, then she would have to explain why she's in boy's clothes, been shot in the shoulder and where she has been, it would lead Javert straight to us. I only have the revolution in mind."

"That's all you have in mind." Grantaire sneered. He moved into the back room, where there was some bread and cheese. Grantaire took the loaf and brie to Carmen, who wolfed it down in her bed next to Grantaire.

"Enjolras is here. There's going to be a meeting in an hour and he wants you there."

Carmen almost choked "What could be so important that he has to tell all the Les Amis?"

"I don't know. But we better have you looking more respectable for Joly to check up on you."

"Speak for yourself, your more naked then I am." Carmen joked. They both curled up next to each other finishing off the bread and cheese, saving these last few moments before the Les Amis came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting her wound cleaned by Joly and putting on a fresh bandage (And her blood stained shirt.) Carmen was in the meeting talking to all the Les Amis.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre both apologized for talking about her in such a way in front of her, and asked if they could still be friends.

They all joked about how she had fooled them all into thinking she was a boy and none of them thought she had betrayed the cause at all. In fact they thought that she was brave to escape from her Father and help the poor every week.

Carmen sat on a table with Courfeyrac and Gavroche, Who were still treating her the same fortunately. Grantaire was talking to Bossuet and Joly across the room, still keeping an eye on Carmen. Enjolras was in his corner looking over his speech, he too looked at Carmen now and again, there was something about that girl, she was still Jacques through and through- but something intrigued him, her bravery? her beauty... "What am I saying?" Enjolras thought "You've never looked at a woman like this, she is just a silly girl who shouted at you yesterday." Enjolras kept telling himself that all day, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her, what was worse is that he didn't know why.

Enjolras decided that everyone was here, so stood up on the table grabbing everyone's attention.

"FRIENDS, BROTHERS. THE REVOLUTION IS NEAR! General Lamarque, the speaker of the people, is gravely ill. He may not even last the month. Patria will soon be without the one person who showed sympathy for her people. WHEN HE DIES WE WILL BE THERE! We will show the anger of the people, show the King that WE too hold power. MY BROTHER'S, some will fall and some will live, BUT IF WE RISE WE CAN BRING A FREE FRANCE!"

The whole room roared with approval, The Fight for Freedom had officially begun.

Fear had begun to creep back into Carmen's eyes. Some will fall? All will fall! These were a group of school boys who would be dangerously out numbered by the army, they would be shot before they even picked up their guns. Carmen didn't realize that this would get so serious so fast, "I'm so stupid." She thought "How could you not realize that these students wouldn't have a chance at overthrowing the government." Carmen felt ashamed of supporting this doomed group.

Grantaire creeped into her mind, What would happen to him? He didn't believe in this revolution, but he said that someone has to try to make a free france and he believed in Enjolras, he was happy to die for his Apollo and die trying to change France. He wouldn't leave this revolution. No until he died for it and left her heart destroyed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting had ended and people soon disappeared, drunk on revolution. Soon it was just The Cynic and Carmen in the room. Grantaire walked over to where Carmen was sitting, utter desire in his eyes, raised her from the chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He moved his lips to kiss her, but she turned her head away just as there lips brushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Grantaire

"I know you are willing to give your life for a revolution you don't believe in." Carmen said as she avoided his eyes

"Let's not talk about that right now." He said gently, cradling her face in his hands but her still refusing to look at Grantaire

"I know you Grantaire, you are going to die in this revolution, you all are, and you'll shatter my heart and leave my all alone." Tears started to stream down her face.

Grantaire wiped them away with his thumbs and put his forehead against her's "Carmen. I lo-"

"Don't say it!" Carmen interjected, she broke herself away from Grantaire and turned her back to him "If you say it then there's no going back." Waterfalls of tears fell from her eyes, failing to look strong in front of the Cynic.

"There is no going back Carmen. You already know how I feel, and I know how you feel about me. Today proves that!"

"Please Grantaire. You will die and leave me all alone with my heart beyond repair. I won't be able to cope."

"And you think it's not to late!" Grantaire turned her around, her back against the wall and kissed her hard. Carmen had to stop herself from melting into his arms so pushed him back and slapped him hard across his face. A bruising red mark was left on Grantaire's cheek. The Cynic turned his head to Carmen. "It is too late to save your heart, but far later to save mine. I have stolen yours but you stole mine a long while ago. So you can refuse to say those three words, but you can't deny them. Sooner or later you will see that we only have each other in this dreary world-" Tears started to prick his eyes " and that I lov-"

Carmen pushed Grantaire to the side and ran out of the room. Grantaire crumbled onto the chair that Carmen pushed him near, his entire world broke around him in bitter tears as the love of his life ran out with his cracked heart, the only one who could fix it was her.

Carmen curled up into the blanket that smelled of him-In trying to save her heart she shattered two- she was now trapped in a doomed revolution, all alone, afraid and with no hope.

**This took a while to write, hoped you liked this chapter though and don't hate me too much. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Carmen stayed in bed for the next few days, crying and begging for someone to forget about her heart-break. One bar-maid did: Musichetta.

Musichetta was the one who looked after the cafe` in the day and also kept Carmen company.

Carmen had seen her around the bar always talking to Bossuet or Joly, It turns out that she was a mistress to them both.

Musichetta was very chatty but friendly, she was curvy and always smiled gleefully. Carmen was glad to have her as a friend to distract her from thoughts of Grantaire, but she was reminded of her despair at night when she was alone and cried herself to sleep

Sunday had come. Carmen decided that she had more than enough of rest and she needed to get back on her feet, people on the streets were waiting for "Jacques".

Carmen got out of bed very slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy and faint like last time, her legs ached from lack of walking as she waddled over to the pile of her boy's clothes on the chair next to her bed,(Which were washed and mended by Musichetta, even though the blood hadn't washed out.) She gently pulled Musichetta's night gown over her head and proceeded putting on her clothes. Her shoulder was only in a little pain and Joly had already told her that it was healing nicely.

She stuffed her thick hair into the brown cap, wiped the tears from her face and took her bag down into the Musain kitchen; Musichetta was there.

"Carmen? What are you doing dressed like that? You not going out are you?" Musichetta asked

"Yes I am. I go out every Sunday like this... giving food to the poor." Carmen said meekly

"But Joly hasn't..."

"I'm fine Chetta, Joly already said that my shoulder was healing."

"You sure? You do look very peaky." Musichetta said worryingly. In truth, Carmen felt all right physically, but inside she was a wreck, a messy-past-repair-wreck but she couldn't stand being inside another day.

"Look, do you have any food that I can share out?"

Musichetta pulled out a loaf of bread and small pieces of fruit out of the cupboard. "Here." She said as she put the food into Carmen's bag, smiling at her friendly. "Make sure your back here for lunch, you need to eat yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen strolled around the streets for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, She had been so used to the stuffy spare room that fresh air seemed foreign to her.

"JACQUES!" Carmen turned to see the old lady who she saw every week beckon to her; she still didn't know her name. Carmen walked over to her with a small smile, pulling out a loaf of bread. Nearby gamins saw her and rushed towards her. Carmen tore bits of bread and handed it to the beggars, once the bread fell to their hands they shrunk away, muttering a thanks and a "God bless you."

The group of gamins left her standing alone, apart from a young woman. "What 'appened there?" She asked, pointing to the blood stain on Carmen's coat and shirt.

"Oh.. um... I ran into some trouble at a rally a few days ago." Carmen said uneasily, the gamine looked horrified "Are ya all right? Ya look really white."

"I'm fine, trust me. I just haven't had much sun for the past few days."

The gamine looked past Carmen into the distance as another gamine shouted "JAVERT!"

All the people on the street scattered, leaving Carmen very unsure of what was happening until the distinct sound of police hooves drummed in her ears. She turned to see the merciless Javert riding down the street.

"Oh God!" she thought. What was she to do? She missed her Father dearly and Dominique, but she couldn't go home in boy's clothes and a shot shoulder, her Father would lock her in her room forever, But she didn't want to stay and watch while all her friends die when their rebellion had not even started. And Grantaire... Oh Grantaire.

She was literally pulled out of her thoughts into an alley by strong arms, Carmen looked up to see the freckled face of a student.

"Mademoiselle be careful! Your Father could have easily spotted you and the revolution would be done for!" He said.

"Your're one of the Les Amis aren't you?"Asked Carmen

"Yes I am. Marius Pontmercy." He said as he bowed gracefully to her. "Oh please don't bow! You do not need to." Carmen interjected

"Very well then, but please allow me to escort you back to the Musain." Marius said with a small smile

"Thank you for the offer but I still have food to hand out." Carmen said

"Are you sure? You do look quite pale-"

"Why is everyone saying that! Trust me I'm feel fine!" Carmen almost shouted in total denial.

"What going on 'ere then?" Marius and Carmen turned to see Eponine. "Oh... Carmen. What ya doing 'ere?"

"I'm handing out food." Carmen replied

"Oh course you are. Hello Monsieur." Eponine's face brightened at the sight of Marius.

"Well I'm going to go." Carmen said walking out of the alley, only to be stopped by Eponine holding on to her coat."Let me come with ya, It's to dangerous." Eponine warned.

"I've been in this area before, I know my way around." Carmen said.

"That's not what I'm talking 'bout." Eponine dragged Carmen to the other side of the street, planting her in front of a white poster on the wall: "Carmen Javert missing. Reward of 100 Francs if found." Underneath was a detailed drawing of her.

"Oh God."

"See what I'm talking 'bout, ya being looked for everywhere and ya got a price on your head, ya Father's got police on every corner." Eponine explained.

"I don't know what to do Eponine. If I go home now then I will never see the sun again and the Les Amis will be done for, but their already doomed anyway and I don't want to witness it." Carmen was so confused about what she wanted.

"I can't say that I'm surprised by this, It's all my fault that I didn't know what I was getting into." Carmen explained, she looked at the thin gamine "I'll go back to the Musain in an hour, I just need to go to a few more people. Here." Carmen pulled an apple and offered it to Eponine. "I don't want your charity." Eponine snapped.

"Its only an apple." Carmen reasoned, she pressed the fruit into her hand and walked away.

"What 'appened with you and the Cynic?" Eponine shouted after her. Carmen's heart tore a little more.

"Why do you ask?" Carmen turned to Eponine.

The gamine smirked "I saw him a few days ago, he looked awful."

"Has he started drinking again?"

"No don't think so, but he looked like he hadn't slept, eaten... done nothing but crying."

Carmen's heart broke into a million more pieces, what had she done?

"What 'happened?" Eponine asked

"Well... we sort of had an argument." Carmen replied

"Must have been a pretty bad argument to get in that state. What did you say to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Carmen felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek.

"Whatever ya did, ya must have broken his heart pretty badly."

Carmen hurried away before all her emotions burst. She kept on running until she knocked a poor soul over on the ground.

"Pardon Monsieur." Carmen said breathlessly as she picked the man up off the ground, only to find that it was Enjolras.

"Carmen!" He hissed quietly "Why are you out on the street?"

Enjolras' gaze burned holes in her skin, Carmen simply shrugged because she was so out of breath

"I taking you back to the Musain! Do you have any idea what risk you have put yourself under!" Enjolras dragged Carmen by her wrist, who was far to tired to protest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen was sat in the meeting room in the Musain so Enjolras could keep an eye on her while he was hunched over plans for the disastrous rebellion.

Carmen was swimming in guilt. Grantaire hadn't eaten or slept? She had only done what she had to do to so she didn't have to witness her heart getting shot while Grantaire was holding it. Grantaire gave his heart so willingly but Carmen had thrown it right back at him, and it still lay there on the floor. Broken.

Carmen could no longer hold in her feelings.

Enjolras looked up to see Carmen shaking with violent sobs, pity flooded him when he saw her so distressed and weak, Enjolras knelt on the floor beside her taking her hand in his._ Her soft hand._ Carmen had been crying so much that she was struggling to breath "Shh deep breaths Carmen. Deep breaths." Enjolras said rubbing her back.

Carmen suddenly threw her arms around the Leader's shoulder and pulled him close, Carmen just wanted some human contact, from anyone. Enjolras put his arms around her back, feeling her hiccup against him. Carmen soon started breathing normally and pulled back from Enjolras' strong arms looking ashamed. "Sorry." Carmen said softly wiping her tears away.

"No don't be." Enjolras stroked her hand tenderly and gave a soft smile, Carmen had never seen the marble man smile, was his facade breaking?

"Now, are you going to tell me why you are so upset?" Enjolras asked gently.

"I wouldn't think that you would be interested in emotional problems." Carmen bluntly said.

"If you are this distressed then I want to know. I consider you a close companion Carmen."

"JACQUES was your close companion, I'm just a stupid girl who ruins everything good in her life." Carmen started crying again. Enjolras stroked her soft ebony locks and moved his face closer so he could look deep in her dark eyes. "You are NOT a stupid girl. Here I see a young lady who was brave enough to defy her Father and help the people of France and I admirer her very much, and so do all the other Les Amis." Enjolras now realized why Grantaire was so infatuated with her, for he was starting to feel the same thing.

"Thank you Enjolras." Carmen quietly said breaking Enjolras out of a trance. Enjolras stood quickly regaining his marble facade.

"Well... I hope you feel a little better now." He said as he walked back to his papers.

"I'm going to sleep for a while, wake me up when the meeting starts." Carmen said as she left the room, Enjolras missed her comforting presence.

A few moments later an ill looking Cynic entered the room, his eyes full of hate.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras exclaimed, He was shocked by the Cynics appearance: His unruly curls, his thin white face and dark circles that were buried underneath his eyes.

"Think you're fucking clever do you Apollo?" Grantaire sneered.

"What are you on about?" Enjolras said completely unfazed.

"You know what I'm on about. Well I'll tell you one thing, She's mine and I love her and I will fight you if I have to."

"You were listening." Enjolras said, his facade on tightly.

"I was watching Enjolras. I hid when she came out though."

"You have got the wrong idea Grantaire."

"Do I? So you're telling me that your heart doesn't leap when you see her or you don't even sigh at the thought of her?"

Enjolras' facade cracked slightly and Grantaire saw it "I knew it." the Cynic smirked.

"You're wrong 'Taire." Enjolras said standing face to face with the Cynic "Carmen is not yours, she won't ever be judging by how upset she is."

"I did nothing! I would never hurt her!"

"Then why was she crying?" Enjolras demanded

Grantaire's eyes pricked with tears at the memory of what happened "She's frightened. About the revolution, about never seeing her Father. She doesn't want her heart broken, so she's refusing my love and her love for me." A tear rolled down Grantaire's pale cheek; his eyes filled with hate once more.

"Listen to me Apollo, you can try to win her love but just remember that I will be fighting for it too and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." Grantaire sweeped out of the room leaving Enjolras very dazed.

Enjolras wasn't sure if he even loved Carmen, he wanted her safe and free from misery, yes. But love? The Leader had never loved anyone; he had no idea what love really was, but Grantaire's words started a fire within Enjolras' heart.

He was determined to find out what his feeling's for Carmen really were.

**Please review and also tell me if you want anything to happen, to give me a few Ideas.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14**

Rays of golden light flooded the room. Carmen slept so well last night, knowing that there was someone who she could share her pain with, maybe being trapped here didn't have to hurt so much now. Carmen sat up in bed slowly with a large yawn and stretched her arms above her head, her shoulder felt stiff but it didn't hurt to move it any more.

The door creaked open to reveal the golden Apollo with a tray full of breakfast; smiling gently. "Good morning." He said, walking to Carmen a placing the tray on her lap. Enjolras pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat.

"Morning." Carmen said, her voice raspy with sleep "You didn't wake me up for the meeting?"

"No. Sorry. It's just when I came in here last night you were deep in sleep."

"Oh. Why are you here so early?" Carmen asked.

"It's not early. It's nearly midday." Enjolras said.

"Really! Oh I do apologize." Carmen said blushing.

"Please stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong." Enjolras said sternly.

"How long have you been here?" Carmen asked.

"Not too long, Musichetta was downstairs and told me to take this up to you." He gestured to the tray "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Now you're apologizing." Carmen giggled, Enjolras smiled also.

"Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." said Enjolras.

"What happened at the meeting?" Carmen asked as she took a spoon full of porridge.

"Well... we are now starting to prepare for the revolution, everyone was there last night-"

"Was Grantaire there?" Carmen asked, taking Enjolras by surprise.

"Um... no he wasn't. We had a slight argument." Enjolras said uneasily, he could see the guilty look in Carmen's eyes as she gulped down the last of her porridge.

"What were you arguing about?" Carmen asked quietly.

"Well...um... we err." Enjolras was saved when Musichetta burst through the door holding a box.

"Carmen! I found this left downstairs for you." Musichetta said excitedly, moving the tray to put the box on Carmen's lap. The box had a golden lid and a cream bottom, it was quite large but it was virtually weightless, on the lid was written "For Carmen."

Carmen looked up at Enjolras and Musichetta, who both gave an encouraging look. Carmen cautiously lifted the lid and pulled the contents out of the box: A long yellow day dress with red roses, perfectly elegant.

"It's beautiful!" Carmen exclaimed, Musichetta was also delighted, but Enjolras had a strange feeling about the person who sent this gift.

"Who is it from?" Enjolras asked. Carmen searched the box for a note, but there was nothing but air "No, nothing."

"Musichetta did you see who left this?" Enjolras asked.

"No, I turned my back for a moment and when I turned back this was there."

These women may be oblivious, but Enjolras knew who this mysterious gift giver was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen had never felt better. Musichetta had poured her a luscious hot bath, brushed her messy hair and strolled around the Musian in her lovely yellow dress- though she had no idea who it was from- Carmen felt wonderful to be up on her feet, She had managed to persuade Musichetta to let her mop the floor in the meeting room so she didn't have to be idle all day. Carmen was starting to forget her troubles.

"A fair lady like you shouldn't be mopping up floors." A startled Carmen turned towards the voice. Her healing heart was now ripped to shreds.

"Grantaire." She said almost inaudibly, Carmen felt like she got shot again at the sight of the Cynic leaning against the doorway.

"I must say that dress looks good on you." Grantaire pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards her. "I always knew yellow was your colour."

"Is it?" Carmen grasped the mop tighter as Grantaire came closer.

"Of course it is, it makes your hair stand out." Grantaire said gently, running his fingers through her silky locks. Carmen found herself studying Grantaire; his face was paler and thinner, his eyes looked worn from lack of sleep and also filled with pitiful longing.

Carmen couldn't stop her self from leaning towards the Cynical lips as Grantaire moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled his lips to meet hers.

Before she knew what she was doing, Carmen threw the mop on the floor and flung her arms around Grantaire deepening the kiss.

But she soon regained her senses and pushed Grantaire away, still gripping tightly on his shoulders.

"We can't do this, I can't give my heart to you." Carmen said.

"WHY?" Grantaire demanded, wrapping his arms around Carmen's waist; holding her close to his pleading gaze.

"You know why." Carmen struggled, his muscular arms keeping her from going anywhere.

"Why do you refuse my love, and so suddenly. I know that you love-"

"NO DON'T SAY IT!" Carmen yelled.

"Carmen what's going on...Grantaire!" Enjolras said as he walked into the room. Grantaire loosened his grip and pulled away from Carmen, but still touching her waist "I love you Carmen, nothing can stop me from loving you. I will fight to have you." Grantaire said with all seriousness.

"But you will die, that will stop you." Carmen said avoiding the Cynic's sapphire eyes.

"No it won't, for love outlives death."

"Please don't do this to yourself. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. I beg you, don't make me regret what I did." Carmen groveled as tears pricked her eyes.

"I do suffer because you are afraid of love, you're afraid to live. your Father may have trapped you from living life but with me you are free, yet you are still trapping yourself from tasting love and life, you had a taste of it with me but you're afraid that it's going to finish before it's begun. You can't be like that Carmen, life's too short." Grantaire words cut like a knife because they were so true.

"Enjolras!" Carmen called as she turned her back to the two men in the room.

"You have to leave now 'Taire." Enjolras said putting a firm hand on the Cynic's shoulder.

"The brave Apollo saves the day." Grantaire mocked "Oh and you're wrong Enjolras. She will never be yours." Grantaire turned to Carmen "Hope you enjoy the dress." and left the room.

"What did he mean by that Enjolras?" Carmen demanded, her back still facing the Leader "That I will never be yours?"

"It's doesn't matter."

"IT DOES MATTER!" Carmen turned to look at Enjolras, tear staining her cheeks "What did he mean by it?"

Enjolras' attention turned to Carmen's lips, as red a rose-buds, a force pulled his lips to meet her soft ones. The kiss broke almost as soon as it begun. Enjolras stepped back looking ashamed.

"That's what he meant." Carmen whimpered looking stunned "So you... you."

"I love you? I think I might do yes. I don't know... I-I just can't stop thinking about you, You've set off this flame in my heart. I... I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." Carmen cried "Why is love so complicated? Why does it have to be like this? It's all my fault, I wish I never went to that rally then none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that!" Enjolras cradled her in his arms as she wept against his chest-too weak to protest."If you never went to that rally, then I wouldn't have got to know the woman who's right here now, who showed me that bravery can come from anything, how to admire the beauty of every person and how a single glance can melt a marble man's heart."

Carmen laughed at that and pulled away to look and the broken facade who cupped her face in his masculine hands. Carmen felt the same force tug her to meet her lips to Enjolras' plump ones.

It was different from Grantaire's kisses: Passionate, wild and bruising. Enjolras' kisses were Soft, tender and cautions, yet both were filled with absolute love and desire.

Carmen pulled away, muttering an apology and sped out of the room like lightning.

Carmen now had two hearts in the palm of her hand, both battling for the ultimate prize:

Her.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

A few days had past since the "incident" with Grantaire and Enjolras. Luckily, Carmen had not seen Grantaire at the Musain but the words the Cynic said to her constantly rang in her: _"I do suffer because you are afraid of love, you're afraid to live. your Father may have trapped you from living life but with me you are free, yet you are still trapping yourself from tasting love and life, you had a taste of it with me but you're afraid that it's going to finish before it's begun. You can't be like that Carmen, life's too short."_

Carmen also tried her best to avoid Enjolras, but with him in the Musian almost all the time, it was extremely difficult. Carmen felt more and more stranded each day, she wished that a pair of wings would spring up out of her shoulders so she could fly far away from her emotional despair, she missed her Father dearly and she longed for the evenings where Dominique brushed her hair. She didn't know what to do.

Carmen was wiping the tables with a cloth for the 1000th time that week- cleaning took her mind off her troubles- A pair of arms snaked around Carmen's waist, lifted her in the air and spun her around. "How's my favorite girl." Once her feet were planted back down onto the floor, Carmen turned to see a sly Courfeyrac with Joly standing behind him.

"I'm fine Courf. Hello Joly." Carmen said as she turned back to the table she was cleaning.

"I'm glad to see you so well." Courfeyrac said.

"Yes. I feel almost back to normal thanks to Joly." Carmen said, Joly bowed his head in gratitude.

"I'm surprised at seeing you cleaning, I'm surprised that you know how." Courfeyrac said as he took Carmen's hand away from the table and studied it "I don't want you to ruin your lady like skin."

Carmen thumped his chest "I would rather have rough skin than be idle all day."

"Well, just don't rub all your skin off. I'm afraid I only came here to say hello, I have to go and meet Gav now, but Joly will keep you company. That is a lovely dress by the way." Courfeyrac gave a light kiss to Carmen's knuckles and winked as his left the room.

"How are you Joly?" Carmen asked.

"I am fine." Joly said bluntly, Carmen turned back to the table and was just about to pick up her cloth. "Carmen stop!" Joly ordered.

"What?" Carmen asked meekly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"No no. You can't keep lying to yourself. Musichetta has been concerned about you, she has told me that you have cleaned every inch of this room everyday! Something is wrong with you now what is it?"

"Nothing is wrong." Carmen lied.

"Carmen listen." Joly pulled a chair over and gestured Carmen to sit in it- Carmen obeyed. "I already know that Grantaire loves you." Carmen heart stopped. "I hadn't seen him for a while and I was concerned, so I went to his flat today... and he... he was... he was in so much self despair."

Carmen avoided Joly's gaze.

"He has hardly had any sleep, he has lost weight dramatically, he has been crying constantly."

"Is he drinking?" A concerned Carmen asked.

"No, He said that no amount of alcohol would wash the pain that you have given him."

Carmen was stabbed with guilt. "Did he tell you everything?" She asked.

"Yes." Joly said blankly.

"I'm a terrible person, I know. But I don't want to be heart-broken."

"You have already caused yourself that, by refusing to acknowledge your feelings for Grantaire."

"It isn't just that Joly!" Carmen stood and stormed to the other side of the room. "My world has changed dramatically in a few days: I got shot, I'm stuck in the middle of a revolution which my Father crush, I have been parted from my only family and now two revolutionaries have fallen for me. Don't you understand that I can't fall in love at this moment because people are going to die and I will be even more lost than before!" Carmen had just realized that she had said too much.

"What do you mean... two revolutionaries?" Asked Joly.

"Well... Enjolras..."

"Enjolras! Grantaire said that he was falling for you, but I didn't think that you would have realized."

"He kissed me Joly! Of course I know!" Carmen hissed.

Joly stood there looking like a fish. "Marble man has feelings."

"It seems he does." Carmen said.

"So who do you love?" Joly asked.

"No one."

"Stop lying."

"Alright I don't know!" Carmen yelled. She slowly sunk down into a nearby chair.

"If you do one thing for me Carmen, then do this. Go to Grantaire right now, apologize for all the torment you have caused him and tell him how much you love him." Joly ordered.

"I can't."

"You love him! You're just afraid." Joly said calmly.

"I have been told before not to fall in love with a revolutionary. This revolution will end before its begun Joly, and I wouldn't be able to live anymore if I gave my heart to Grantaire or Enjolras because they will be holding it when they die." Tears silently ran down Carmen's face.

"Then live for now." Joly said.

Foot steps tumbled up the stairs into the meeting room, revealing Enjolras.

"I will leave you now." Joly said, bending down to kiss Carmen on the cheek. "Your heart holds the answer." He whispered, Joly then walked past Enjolras and left the two alone.

Carmen wiped her tears away and stood to leave the room, she wasn't going to talk to Enjolras any time soon, but the Leader blocked her way.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He said sternly.

"Please..."

"NO! We are talking about what happened. Do you regret it? The kiss."

"Well... it just complicated things." Carmen said.

"It doesn't have to be complicated. I love you Carmen." Enjolras placed his large hands on Carmen's slender arms.

"Enjolras, I don't know what I'm feeling. For anyone, I'm just so confused."

"Do you love Grantaire?" Enjolras sadly asked.

"Well... I've tortured him so much by not allowing him my love." Carmen said.

"So you love him because he is love lorn?" Enjolras looked at Carmen disapprovingly.

"NO!" Carmen pulled away from Enjolras' grasp. "I don't know... This is why I didn't want to talk to you, You make everything more complicated then it has to be."

"Trust me that was not my intention." Enjolras apologetically said.

Carmen turned her face to the Leader; fire in her eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought that _Patria_ was the only woman you looked at, why me so suddenly?"

"I-I-I don't know. I'm so intrigued by you, since talking to you when you were injured, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." The Marble had crumbled to Enjolras' feet.

"Intrigue and love are different. I'm not sure if you do love me or just say you do because you don't know what you are feeling." Carmen reluctantly said.

Enjolras stood there still, afraid to move from the burning gaze. Carmen's words hurt- but there was some truth in them.

"I guess I'm right then." Carmen spoke, seeing that Enjolras was not going to say anything. She turned back to the table she was cleaning without another word.

Enjolras stared at Carmen in awe, no one had ever showed so much fire in their words as well as truth.

Enjolras may have confused Carmen, but she had stunned him like a bolt of lightning.

**So sorry for being late with this, I have been as busy as hell. I will not be able to post new chapters for a while either because I'm going on school trips. Please review, I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16**

Grantaire was sat all alone in his apartment, surrounded by a growing mess of papers filled with charcoal drawings and tear stains. Joly had come to visit him earlier that day, only to witness the once confident cynic broken and weak.

Joly, being the hypochondriac, panicked at the sight of Grantaire's paleness, deep blood shot eyes from lack of sleep, thinness from lack of eating and his unruly lion-mane of hair.

Before Joly did anything, he forced the Cynic to have a bath and put on clean clothes. Joly then started to interrogate Grantaire, more harshly then he intended, forcing tears to flood Grantaire once more and open up to everything that happened with Carmen, Enjolras- all of it.

Feeling bad for his friend, Joly offered to go and speak to Carmen about this, since he was the first to know the Cynic's feelings for Carmen and he knew that she felt just the same. Grantaire was too weak with emotion to protest, so let Joly go.

Grantaire's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door swinging open, revealing Joly with a loaf of bread.

"Eat this." The Hypochondriac said as he walked to the Cynic, offering the bread to him.

"I don't want any." Grantaire remarked.

"You need to eat Grantaire!"

The Cynic reluctantly took the bread, ripped a bit off and chewed on it slowly.

"So... Carmen said she was confused." Joly started as he pulled up a nearby chair to sit opposite Grantaire. "She said she didn't want her heart broken... and..."

"Tell me." Grantaire said, sensing Joly's hesitation.

"Grantaire...it's better if you-"

"TELL ME!"

"Enjolras kissed her!"

Grantaire's jaw hit the floor. He felt like a mirror: shattered into a million pieces. "That bastard." A fiery rage flooded the Cynic quickly, Grantaire dropped the loaf onto the island of drawings, stood up and charged his way to the door.

"What are you doing!" Joly demanded, holding Grantaire back by his less broad shoulders.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT APOLLO!" Grantaire struggled against Joly's grip, before finally pulling free and connecting his fist with Joly's cheek-pounding him to the floor. Grantaire then Charged his way out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had just left the Musain-He was glad to since he had had a full hour of awkwardness with Carmen in the room- He was walking down the street until a rough hand grabbed him by his collar, dragged him to an alley and knocked his head against the brick wall as he was pressed to it.

"Ah! Grantaire?" Enjolras was quickly cut off when a charcoal covered hand punched his face. Enjolras gave a muffled cry as his hand went to his nose, Grantaire still had Enjolras pushed against the wall by his shoulders.

"Grantaire..." Enjolras finally took note of Grantaire's appearance. "What have you done to yourself? Have you-" Enjolras was yet again interrupted by Grantaire's fist.

"I told you I would fight you if I had to Apollo." Grantaire said with a mocking tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know? Joly told me everything. YOU KISSED HER!" Grantaire kneed the Leader in the stomach so he fell, crumbled on the ground.

The Cynic gave a few more sharp kicks to Enjolras' stomach.

"G-Grantaire." Enjolras gasped, struggling to sit up. "What would Carmen think? If she knew?-and she will know about this! Your chances with her would be spoiled." Enjolras knew he touched a sensitive nerve within Grantaire. The Cynic stared at the lowly Apollo as if he had been struck by lightning, a small tear fell down Grantaire's hollow cheek like a rain drop.

Suddenly, Grantaire tugged Enjolras up on his feet by the front of his collar. "You listen to me Apollo. I will not-" This time it was Enjolras' fist that cut of Grantaire, sending the Cynic flying head first towards the brick wall.

Enjolras took one last look at the weak cynical being and left the alleyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ENJOLRAS!" Musichetta exclaimed when she saw the Leader with a bloody nose, ruffled clothing and clutching his stomach in pain. Carmen, behind Musichetta, was equally as shocked.

"Come." Musichetta said leading the hunched Enjolras to the spare room in the cafe. "Carmen go and get some cloth and a bowl of water." Musichetta called behind her, Carmen obeyed.

Moments later, Carmen returned with the items ordered, gave them to Musichetta at the door of the spare room. She was about to enter but was blocked by Musichetta's arm. "I think it will be better if you stayed in the meeting room. I know what I'm doing." The door slammed in Carmen's face.

The girl was shocked by Musichetta's bluntness. Why wasn't she allowed in there? Carmen had been shot so she wasn't going to faint at a bloody nose and a bruised face. Seeing Enjolras injured shocked her, who would have done this? Carmen heart was filled with pity whenever she witnessed the marble man crumble at her feet.

At least an hour had passed until Musichetta let Carmen enter the spare room. Enjolras was sat up straight on the bed, his shirt undone revealing his bandaged chest, subtle bruises peppered his cheeks. Musichetta had left Carmen and Enjolras alone, much to the despair of Carmen since she now had no comfort under the sharp gaze of Enjolras: eyeing every step she took towards him.

Carmen stood by Enjolras' side, afraid to look at him.

"Are you alright now?" Carmen meekly asked.

"Yes." Enjolras replied unhelpfully.

"Good."

"Carmen." Enjolras reached for Carmen's soft hands to lower her down on the bed on his side. "Carmen look at me." Enjolras demanded, forcing Carmen's face up with his finger under her chin, she battered his hand away.

"Leave me be!" Carmen scolded.

"I do apologize."

"What happened Enjolras?"

"Grantaire." There was no hesitation in his voice.

"Grantaire? What do you... did he do this to you?" Carmen asked.

"Yes."

"But... Surely not. He would never-"

"Well he did!"

"Did you tell Musichetta this and is this why she didn't let me enter?"

"Yes."

Carmen was in disbelief. Grantaire: A man who was kind, funny and gentle to Carmen-had caused harm to the man he looked up to. What could have changed him? Her? "Did you tell Musichetta this and is this why she didn't let me enter?"

"What do you see in him?" Enjolras continued. "This man who harasses you and attacks me because I kissed you-Why do you love him?"

"He did this because you kissed me?" Carmen said, still not believing.

"Yes."Enjolras bluntly put. Carmen was speechless.

The Leader broke the silence. "Carmen you were right about what you said earlier, I don't know what love is. You are the first women I have opened my eyes up to. I admire you for joining our cause when it was against your Father, you're not like those self-absorbed ladies in carriages, you care for other people." Enjolras covered Carmen's small hand with his large one. "All I ask Carmen, is that you care for me and wait till I find out these feelings I'm having for you, But I promise that I will do everything to make you happy and you will never be lonely."

"You can't promise that. When the revolution comes... Well you are all..." Carmen didn't want to predict what will happen to Enjolras.

"But I am giving you time." Enjolras said."I won't harass you like the Cynic has."

"You don't know him at all!" Carmen snapped, throwing his hand off hers and standing above him. "Grantaire has changed! He isn't a cynical drunk anymore, he never really was, he was misunderstood. And he doesn't harass me, he is just very persistent."

"But you don't enjoy it do you! He scares you!" Enjolras hit back at Carmen.

"It's true, I wanted him to give me time to understand what to do, I've never known anyone like him who is so... I don't know what I'm feeling for him." Carmen's heart was burning. "Enjolras, did Grantaire look healthy to you?"

"No. He looked like death. I'm surprised he could hit me like he did." Enjolras solemnly said.

"You see what I've done to him. I caused him to do this to you by not giving him my love, so blame me not him. He wants me so much, he loves me more than... Grantaire was right-Life is too short." A wide smile grew on Carmen's face. "I'm such a cowardly fool." Carmen said to herself. "Enjolras I'm sorry, but I can't wait for you to find out what your feelings are."

Carmen turned to leave the room.

"Carmen, where are you going?" Enjolras called out.

"I'm going to him."

"You can't! You'll get found by your Father and you don't even know where he lives."

"Then I will ask someone and wear a disguise."

"It will end in your unhappiness Carmen." Enjolras warned.

"You're right, it will. But if I'm happy for a little while, then it's more than I have been for my entire life."

**She's going back to Grantaire, deal with it. Please review! More exciting stuff to come.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Carmen wasted no time. She was going to Grantaire and nothing would stop her, even her Father.

Carmen found her boys clothes drying in the kitchen, since Musichetta was determined to get the stubborn blood stain out of Carmen's shirt and coat, but no matter how many harsh washes Musichetta put the clothes through, the red never seemed to disappear.

This didn't discourage Carmen however, she put the boys garments on and folded her ebony waterfall of hair into her brown cap. It felt strange for Carmen to be a boy again since she hadn't been "Jacques" for a while now. She was now recognizable to the Les Amis in her boy clothes, she hoped that she wouldn't be outside the Musain.

"Carmen. What are you doing?" Carmen turned to see Musichetta standing in the kitchen doorway with a look of confusion embedded in her face.

"I'm going to him." Carmen replied with stern determination. Musichetta gave a kind smile, it was small and slightly worried, but it had a sense of hope.

"You've finally woken up and seen what's in front of you." Carmen was taken aback when the Bar-maid's long arms entrapped her small body in a warm hug.

"Do you know his address?" Carmen asked.

"Yes." Musichetta pulled apart from Carmen and started rummaging through a nearby draw, pulling out a slip of torn-off paper, a little pot of ink and a pen. "I'll write it down for you." Musichetta leaned over the table, dipped the pen into the ink pot and scratched down Grantaire's address on the paper. Once she handed it to Carmen, the girl ran out of the cafe`, her heart on her sleeve.

It turned out that the Cynic lived in a building that Carmen had passed by many times before and never gave it a second glance. Carmen ran up the buildings stairs and didn't stop running even when she was on a corridor, she stopped when she at last found the right door.

Carmen's heart was thundering against her rib cage in a mixture of exhaustion, fear and desire, she hadn't thought of what to say or do, she hadn't seen Grantaire for what seemed like months. Did Grantaire still want her? What if she let him waiting too long? What then? How did she look? Would he think her beautiful in boy clothes? What if...?

Subconsciously, Carmen's shaky hand rapped on the wooden door, Her breathing stood still as door swung open. Warm brown eyes met piercing blue ones, the world faded and blew away like dust. What happened next happened suddenly without thought.

No words were spoken, they didn't need to be.

The brown and blue eyes spoke a thousand love sonnets. The fear that had once corrupted hearts, minds and eyes was washed away by a single offering of a hand, this hand was accepted by the other and was drawn inside. The eyes still spoke of love poems as the door silently closed behind them. A waterfall of ebony was unleashed as a brown cap was removed and left to fall to the floor. Charcoal covered fingers stroked the waterfall tenderly, lips wanted to devour and be devoured, bodies wanted to touch and be touched. Time was against this love, but that thought was disregarded as faces drew tantalizingly closer and arms locked themselves around shoulders and waists. Lightning struck and fire roared as lips pressed together in a whirl of passion and unspoken vows. Questions were answered and actions were forgiven.

Only God could forgive their actions now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen blinked sleepily at the sun streaming through the curtains, she forgot where she was until she felt the warmth of another body cradling her, then she remembered.

Never had so much passion, love and happiness exist in Carmen's life. Grantaire was so gentle and tender, even slightly hesitant, but Carmen reassured him that it was what she wanted. They became the loveliest of lovers, whispering words of affection and adoration through the night like a lullaby. Grantaire made Carmen feel beautiful.

Carmen was curled up with her head on Grantaire's chest, listening to his rhythmic heart-beat, with Grantaire's arm's smothering her body; holding her close to him as if she would run away if he let her loose. Grantaire didn't need to worry- she would never hurt him again like she had. A pool of guilt floated within her as she felt Grantaire's rib cage below her, he was noticeably thinner than he was the last time she saw him. Last night she felt the full force of Grantaire's want, pain and need for her, she was going to put things right.

Grantaire stirred, Carmen lifted her head to meet Grantaire's sleepy eyes.

"Good morning love." Grantaire rasped stroking Carmen's face.

A wide smile was Carmen's reply.

"I still think I'm dreaming, but you're really here... with me." He smiled. "I didn't hurt you too much last night did I?"

"No. Not at all."

"You don't need to lie Carmen, I know it hurts slightly when it's your first time." Grantaire said caressing her cheek with his palm. "But you are all right aren't you?"

Carmen moved closer to Grantaire and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Yes. I will never go anywhere. I promise." Carmen's attention turned to the pale ribs underneath her hand that stuck out most dreadfully. "I will never forgive myself for doing this to you." Carmen said, her voice full of regret.

A strong finger- still covered in charcoal- was placed under her chin and forced her face upwards. "I forgive you." The Cynic soothed. "Really it should be you who should forgive me after what I did to Enjolras." Carmen let out a short huff of laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Grantaire asked "Didn't I do him damage?"

"Only a nose bleed and a few bruises." Carmen explained. Grantaire sighed in relief and let his head fall back against the pillows, Carmen curled up closer and buried her face in Grantaire's neck; inhaling his masculine scent. The lovers lay like this for an hour before Carmen's hunger took control.

"I think we should go get some breakfast." Carmen sat up, but before she could put her feet on the floor two arms snaked round her waist, her back held close against Grantaire's chest. "We don't have to get up just yet." Grantaire smirked against her ear. Carmen twisted around to look at him but before she could open up her mouth to protest she was rolled over onto her back so Grantaire was above her.

"Say it." demanded Grantaire.

"Say what?" Carmen giggled.

"You know what."

Carmen closed her eyes as Grantaire's forehead kissed hers, her hands caressed her Love's pale neck and inky black curls.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Grantaire whispered as he kissed Carmen's rose-budded lips sensuously, he then lowered his head down to her neck, again smothering her soft skin in nips and kisses. "You're mine." Grantaire murmured as he caressed Carmen's hips.

"Oh my love." Carmen whispered with desire. Grantaire moved his lips to the side of his Lover's face. "Will you be mine forever?" Grantaire pleaded next to Carmen's ear.

"Of course." Grantaire moved his head to look into his Love's burning eyes, full of love for him and him alone, That made him smile.

"Will you Marry me?"

"What?" Carmen exclaimed, sitting up with her arms around Grantaire's shoulders and their faces inches away from each other.

"Carmen. Your fears about the revolution... may be correct." Grantaire said hesitantly. "So you know that every second counts for us." He took his Love's hand within his own affectionately. "Will you be mine for always and be my wife?"

"Yes!" Carmen threw herself around Grantaire's shoulder's, causing them both to fall down on the opposite end of the bed in a whoosh of laughter and joy.

Carmen pressed her lip's against her Cynic's, devouring each other in happiness. The road was clear for Carmen now, She didn't want to go home anymore since her home was here in her Husband-to-be's arms. She was finally his and he was her's.

She was free.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18**

The Musain was full of the hustle and bustle of the weekly Les Amis meeting. There was something different in the air and everybody could sense it, the same revolting feeling was somehow stronger and like wild fire. Something was coming.

Enjolras also seemed different- not that he wasn't still a made of marble and sat in the corner of the cafe`,scribbling frantically for his next speech- he just seemed to have a lot of something on his mind, heavier than the revolution. Courfeyrac was the first to notice this, and being an expert in matters of the heart, he made an educated guess that _someone_ was in the leader's head.

Even though the Musain was buzzing, a few things were missing: The Cynic who should be joking around and embarrassing Enjolras and Carmen, who no one had seen for at least a week.

Courfeyrac made a visit a few days ago to the cafe`with Gavroche, both finding that she had vanished. Musichetta gave them both a devious look when they asked her where Carmen a ran away to, unfortunately no matter how much they begged, Musichetta kept her mouth shut with a smile. Even now in the Musain Gavroche was trying to sweet-talk the Bar-maid for an explanation.

"Gavroche, I am not telling you anything!" Musichetta said leaving leaving a table full of students with a tray, Gavroche followed closely like he was a puppy.

"Ah please Chetta, I ain't seen 'er for years!" The urchin exaggerated.

"You saw her a few weeks ago."

"Still, I just want ta-"

"Listen Gavroche." Musichetta Turned to face the boy sternly. "You have no need to worry about her, all you need to know is that Carmen is safe and well." And with that, the Bar-maid turned and walked away.

A few moments later, footsteps and giggles ascended up the Musain stairs, hush whispers were heard just before two figures entered the meeting room.

"Grantaire!" Courfeyrac exclaimed as he saw the missing Cynic, looking thinner than he last remembered him. "It's been a while." Courfeyrac chortled as he embraced his friend. The Dandy's attention then turned to the second figure,wearing a simple yet elegant dress of sky blue. The brown shawl that around her head was uncovered.

"Carmen!" Courfeyrac was startled yet relieved to see her. Carmen was almost knocked down for a second time by Gavroche when the young urchin ran over and hugged her middle tightly.

"I ain't seen ya for ages!" The boy said with glee. Carmen laughed, returning the hug. "It's good to see you Gav."

"What about me!" Courfeyrac interjected, pretending to sound hurt. "You too Courf." Carmen loosened Gavroche's grip around her waist and moved to hug Courfeyrac. They were soon pulled apart by Grantaire who put his arm around Carmen's waist and pulled her close to him.

"No more getting close to my wife Courf. You too Gav." Grantaire said with a smile.

"You too are..." Courfeyrac was too shocked for words.

"Where do you think I've been all this time?" Carmen said.

"Well... I wish you every happiness." Courfeyac said shaking Grantaire's hand firmly, The Dandy turned to go back to his table but was stopped when Carmen caught his arm.

"If you please, we would like you to keep this quite, only Musichetta knows about us two..."

"Musichetta." Coufeyrac looked at the Bar-maid who was on the other side of the room placing drinks in front of Joly and Bossuet. Musichetta caught the Dandy looking at her with a knowing look and smirked back at him.

"Hang on." Gavroche said. "If this 'ole thing is meant ta be secret, why are ya..." The boy gestured to the couple standing close together with Grantaire's arm wrapped around Carmen's waist.

"Well...the marriage bit is meant to be secret." Grantaire whispered. The conversation was put on halt as marble footsteps joined the four friends.

"Carmen. Grantaire." Enjolras was solid and icy, even more than normal. His blank expression gave away nothing- no feelings of pain or sadness. Carmen wished she could see through the leader, just so she could see if she caused any damage at all to the statue.

"Right Apollo. Before you say anything, yes we walked here, yes she is not in disguise and yes we know the risks." Grantaire stated.

"She could have been caught by the police guard and you would have been arrested for kidnapping Javert's daughter." replied Enjolras.

"Enjolras it's fine. I was the one who wanted to come to the meeting tonight, so if you want to shout at anyone shout at me." Carmen said. "Anyway it's dark and I was wearing this shawl around my head."

"I just want you to be safe." Enjolras calmly said.

"You want the revolution to be safe." Carmen snapped. "But if you do worry about me then you have no need, I have Grantaire to look after me." Carmen put her hand in the nook of Grantaire's elbow and sweetly smiled at him.

"Well the meeting is about to begin so if you would like to sit down." Enjolras then moved to papers in the corner, struggling to keep his facade intact after Carmen's sharp words had stabbed him deeply.

The secret newly weds were sat down at a small table with their hands laced together underneath the table. It had been a quick and small wedding. Just the way Carmen wanted it. A day after Grantaire had proposed, had bought Carmen a white dress and sent Musichetta a note, the two lovers made their way to a church, and to Carmen's surprise, managed to easily persuade the priest there to marry them for a small fee. The rest of the week for the couple was full of passion, happiness and Carmen trying to make her new home look half-decent. She was glad to have left her prison yet she was glad to return to it since she could see her friends again. It was only Enjolras that made her uneasy.

"FRIENDS!" Enjolras shouted as he stood on a table in the center of the room; the meeting had begun. "We have received news that the health of General Lamaque is declining rapidly. Our battle is closer than we thought. We shall be holding another rally outside of Lamaque's house. After what happened last time-" Enjolras directed at Carmen."We will not bring guns or any weapons, we will try to make it as fight-free as possible. But my friends, WE SHALL NOT SEE ANYMORE OPPRESSION OF THE PATRICA!"

"VIVA LA FRANCE!" The room roared in approval. A curious sense of deja vu swept through Carmen as she remembered the first time she heard the whole room raise their voices for freedom. It was then she thought that this rebellion might have a chance.

The rest of the evening was full of planning for the rally at General Lamaque's house.

"Are you all right love?" The gentle voice of Grantaire spoke as he caressed Carmen's hand.

"Oh. Yes. I'm just worrying about the rally." Carmen replied hastily.

"You do know that I'm forbidding you to go to this rally?" Grantaire explained with a possessive tone in his voice. Carmen's eyes turned to meet Grantaire's and her lips curved into a smile. "Yes I do know. It's probably for the best since my Father will there."

So much had changed for Carmen in such a short time since she was shot at the last rally. She'd fallen in love, only to grow scared of it and broke hearts. She even had the fearless leader offer his heart at her feet, though he had no idea what he was doing. It took persistence, advice and a beaten up Apollo to finally wake her up and see what she had left: Time.

It took a few minutes for Carmen to notice that her Husband was eyeing her with a hungry look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carmen said with a smile, only to have Grantaire smile back and grasped her hand tighter.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Grantaire said dreamily. Carmen fought back a blush and hit Grantaire playfully on the chest, however, her hand was soon captured and pressed against the Cynic's lips.

The gleeful laughter that escaped Carmen's lips caught the attention of another across the room. Enjolras looked up from his papers as Carmen's giggles rang in his ears. Jealousy flooded green within him, he could never make her as happy as she is now with Grantaire. Why couldn't he forget her? He had the rebellion to focus on now, he didn't need distractions. Why was he still hanging on to his feelings? She was with Grantaire, good riddance, and he was still confused about how he felt. Was it love? No, just a fancy that has past... or will be sure to pass soon. Frustration filled Enjolras' veins, he needed to focus. Carmen was right about him wanting the revolution safe, he lived for it. Why did her words hurt so much?

NO. Enjolras' head and heart was on the revolution now. No distractions.

**Sorry not a great chapter. But I have over 2000 views, so thank you guys so much! (Hugs and Kisses all round.) More excitement to come.**


	19. Author's Note

** Author's note.**** (sorry.)**

I am not sure if I want to continue with this story anymore. The plot line has not gone where I wanted it to go and I don't know where I want this story to go or how to finish it. If you readers want me to continue with "Sunday" then I will. If not, then this is where the story ends I'm afraid. I really hope enough of you like this story enough for me to finish it, but if you are not interested anymore, then there is no point in me continuing.


End file.
